


Love me not

by Demondog136



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Complete, Fluff, Foster Care, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape, Sick Eren Yeager, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger has been in the foster care system for many years. He was always in and out of homes and never stayed in one spot to long. However, after his last "home" he was sent to a 'Home from troubled kids'.  There he meets Levi and starts to feel safe once again. Can Levi help Eren out, or will something from Eren's past come back for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this started when I was stuck at the airport for a few hours with nothing to do. I have no clue if I should continue it or not since it was a random idea. Please leave your thoughts down below if you think if I should continue this or not. :)  
> ~Enjoy~

This car ride seemed to last forever. The only sound that could be heard was the rain hitting the windshield, and an occasional crack of thunder. I sat next to my agentas we made our way to the next shitty place I’m supposed to call home. This is much like every other place I have gone to. Pretend to smile and be happy that they are giving you a place to stay; but once you mess up they get rid of you, every time. When I was younger going through the system was tolerable. I stayed at a house for a year before something happened, be it the parents were going to have their own, or that they had to move away due to business, and instead of going through the trouble of adopting me they left me once again. At first I thought it was me, that I did something wrong, that I was the reason why no one wanted me; but as I got older I realized that wasn’t the case. Even when I was on my best behavior people just tired of me real quick. It’s like getting a puppy. At first you love it, give it the love it needs, but as soon as you grow tired of it or it did one thing wrong, and off it went.

 

The last family was one of the best I was with, they already had 3 other kids that they were fostering each one of them really nice. I was the oldest at the age of 15, the youngest being 12. All of the kids there got along great, and the parents were very nice. They always tried their best to keep us happy and gave us a lot of things. Sadly it didn’t end well for us. We all went to the same school, except the youngest, being only in the middle school. We were very overprotective of each other, always looking out when someone wanted to pick a fight with one of us. Which happened that day. We always met up with the youngest, Mina, at lunch since we were in separate buildings but on the same campus. When we got there, there were a few girls picking on her, telling her the reason why she was not with her real family. They said it was because they hated her. Of course that didn’t set well with us older kids, because obviously we didn’t get a choice on being in the system or not. So we stood up for her by explaining that these moronic girls didn’t know Mina’s parents. That her parents actually had a big heart, and would have loved to have kept her, but couldn’t due to the fact they had died. Which was true, based on what she had told us, her parents died in a car accident. The girls were not happy with the fact that we showed up, but instead of instigating a fight right then they walked away.

 

It was after school when the real shit started, these young girls had older brothers, and they were not too happy with the fact that we told their sisters off. Of course we tried to reason with them, telling them that their sisters had started it. However, they didn’t believe that their _sweet loving sisters_ could ever have done such a thing. It only escalated from there. Me and the other two older kids that I lived with, Jean and Mikasa, yelled at them that this wasn’t the case. We tried to explain that they were making fun of Mina for being alone in this world with no family, but they didn’t care. The brothers got tired of our shit real quick and gave Mikasa a shove. That lit Jean and I real quick. We did not liked that they even dare do that to her. This action on their part started a full on brawl.

 

Of course those bastards won. After all, it was 2 against 5. We ended up with pretty nasty abrasions. Of course by the time we got home our foster parents had already heard what happened, and of course they didn’t hear our side of the story. They believed the shit that the other parents told them, just as most parents do. It was bad for us after that, they didn’t even give us a chance to explain what happened before they called our agentsto come and get us. We were whisked away in a blink of an eye. Sadly that included Mina, who had to go through yet again the system. We only had a moment to say our good-byes to each other and forever to hope that we would run into each other again. We all hoped that it wouldn’t be in the system, or if it was that it would end on a better note then what happened this time.

 

That puts me here now, sitting in this quiet car on my own in the middle of the night. Heading to the next place that I’m supposed to call home. For however long, before they too grew tired of me and move to the next eager puppy waiting in line for a chance at a nice home. I sighed, not knowing where we were going at this time of night. I mean most of the time you meet the next home in the morning or afternoon, never this late. Granted, if it hadn’t been for the fact that we had made a quick trip to the emergency room to make sure that nothing was broken, and that I was clear to travel, we would have been on the road a lot quicker.

 

I glanced at my agent, Petra, who was watching the road intently. She didn’t even try to make friendly conversation like she usually does. She cast her gaze my way as if she felt me watching her.

“Eren, I know you have a lot of questions at the moment, but can you please hold them till we arrive at our destination?” She asked in her calm motherly voice. I mean, sure I would have saved my question, but that was only if I knew where in the hell I was head to.

“Can I ask one question?” I asked.

“I know what you’re going to ask, but the answer is no. I am not going to tell you where I’m taking you just yet. It will be a lot easier to explain what is going on once we arrive at our destination.” I sighed and nodded at what she had just said, knowing that when Petra said she wouldn’t explain, she wouldn’t explain.

“Okay I won’t ask that. Rather, how much longer till we get there?” I asked as a yawn slipped past my lips. The hours spent getting transfer papers filled out, at the hospital, and now this drive were getting to me.

Petra gave me a smile, “it will be a little while longer, go ahead and rest. I’ll wake you up when we get there.” I felt my heavy eyelids draw close as soon as her lips uttered for me to go to sleep. No longer able to fight off the growing sleepiness I cast a quick glance at the clock, 10:30. I promptly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

*****

“It’s alright Petra, let him sleep. It was a long drive after all,” I heard a deep male voice through the haziness of sleep. “You should stay here as well, seeing how late you two got her. I mean, it will be better in the morning to explain what is going to happen. Also, it gives you a chance to introduce him to everyone.” I tried to tell them I was right here and that I could hear everything they were saying but all I could manage was, “nrum.”

“Hey eyebrows quiet down, the brat is starting to wake up.” Said another voice in a kinda of board tone.

Petra sighed, “I guess you’re right, I’ll let him sleep. I might as well stay here since the likelihood of getting a room anywhere else at 12:30 would be a lost cause.”

“Then it’s settled,” said the first voice, and with that I felt someone pick me up from the car and carry me to God knows where. Honestly, I was far too tired to protest and quickly slipped back into my deep dreamless state of exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long on the next chapter, school is starting to get rough with only a couple months left. It might take awhile for the next chapter as well so I apologize.  
> I still have no idea where this story is heading or if I should continue this or not.  
> Anyways here is chapter 2  
> ~Enjoy~

I woke the next morning by sunlight shining through a window straight into my eyes. I hummed in annoyance rolling over, my thoughts already running amuck. Knowing that I could not simply turn over and go back to sleep I decided to start my day. I grumbled slowly opening my eyes, I was at first freaked out by my new surroundings, and everything was different. The walls that had posters hanging off the walls, under those posters was green painted walls, a desk that had my school books and homework strode across, and clothes that littered around the room. Everything was replaced by plain white walls, a nightstand, a desk, a door that lead most likely to open a closet, and another door that most likely lead to a hall or something, and the room was so fucking clean that it might be possible to eat off the floor, something I wouldn’t have tried in my other room.

 

Through my hazy thoughts I tried to remember what happened, then it came back. _Ohh yeah…._ I groaned as I recalled everything for the day before, putting me here now stuck in some new place, most likely another fucking foster home. I sighed slipping out of the bed and placed my feet on the cold hardwood floor, looking around my room trying to decide what to do. There was a small digital clock that sat on the small nightstand; the numbers saying it was 9:30 in the morning. I rubbed my face peering through my fingers to see if that was joke, sadly it wasn’t. I turned to look at the rest of room finding what I was looking for, my backpack.

 

Each time I had to move I always had my stuff ready to go, never fully unpacking knowing that I would most likely be moving again in the near future. So I put everything I owned, or what I really needed in the backpack so that way I always had it ready. The rest of my _stuff,_ if that is what you wanted to call it, was sent later on when the foster parents finally got around to it, if they ever got around to it _._ I gradually spilt its contents on to the bed to take a look at what I had in it this time. I had three pairs of socks riddled with holes, two pair of clean underwear, two long sleeved shirts, two band shirts, and an extra pair of blue jeans. Plus what I already had on that day which was my favorite jacket, a forest green shirt that Mikasa got me while we lived together, black pants, and my white converse which seemed to be missing in action.

 

I stripped off my clothes from yesterday to be washed for later use, putting on the blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I then went over to the door slowly opening and poking my head out of it. It was a long hall way that wasn’t decorated pretty or anything, almost as clean as my room, shining with the lack of dust, there was about a total 5 different rooms down this hall way ending in a dead end one way. The other way took a left turn leading somewhere else, so I took my chance with that way instead of one of the rooms. I walked slowly to the corner being cautious at what might be around the corner, poking my head around it. The hall opened up to a bigger room which seemed to be a game room of some type, it had a TV that was playing something, some type of gaming consoles under it, a billiard table, and a sitting area for teens to hang out. My eyes widen at the sight, this was more than I was use to at a foster home, and I had a gut feeling I knew why. I really hope I was wrong.

 

I looked over at the couch that was positioned right in front of the TV, to see someone sitting in front of it. They had blond hair and seemed to be enjoying whatever was flashing on the screen. I was never a kid that could sit still long enough to watch TV or play video games I preferred being outside and stuff. I walked slowly over to the kid, I got close enough to see that it was a guy, he looked my age or a tad younger than me, and he was watching the news flashing across the screen. I set my hand on his shoulder, scaring the piss out of him at my sudden appearance.

“AHH!” He screamed falling off the couch, looking up at me, clutching his chest. I held my hands up over my head when he suddenly screamed, showing that I meant no harm.

“D-d-do you normally sneak up on people?” The boy asked still gripping his chest gasping a little bit as if air was hard to come by.

“No, I thought I made some noise when I entered, but you were too engrossed in watching this.” I replied easily, studying him even more now that I was face to face with him. The boy had his hair cut in a shape that reminded me of a coconut, he had these stunning blue eyes that were filled with pure instance and intelligence that was hidden, and he also seemed to be shorter than I was.

“God don’t do that again please.” The boy said his breathing became more regular as he lowered his hand away from his chest. “You almost gave me a heart attack. No one else is up leaving me free to watch whatever I want to.” The boy explained. He finally looked up at me and his eyes grew wide in surprise, “you’re the new kid here!” He squeaked, “I’m sorry where are my manners? My name is Armin.” He said.

I chuckled at Armin as he hurriedly explain who he was, I held out my hand to help him off the floor, “Nice to meet you Armin, I’m Eren.” He took my hand and I pulled him off the floor with ease.

“Nice to meet you Eren.” He mumbled.

“Ummm can you explain where I am?” I asked scratching behind my head kinda embarrassed on not knowing where I was.

“Ohh that’s right you were brought in late last night I heard.” Armin eyes brighten, “You are in St. Rose home for kids.” He explained. I groaned, I haven’t been to a _home for kids_ since my younger years. As if knowing my distressed, “You don’t have worry about anything, this is a really good place everyone is really nice and understanding.” He said with a smile.

 

It made me think on how a kid like him ended up in a place like this, I mean a lot of these homes are for kids that have been causing troubles for foster parents, and couldn’t be placed in a home. I should know, I have been in plenty. I pushed those memories away knowing that I already had a long day ahead of me. I would have asked him why he was here, but it was an unspoken rule for us kids that have been abandoned that you never ask. So instead, “How many kids are here then?” Seeing that there were some rooms down that hall, but there might have been more than I could see.

“Well including you,” he started counting on his fingers, scrunching his nose up in concentration, “10 I believe. You weren’t the only that showed up yesterday, so that added to our numbers.” I nodded kinda of shocked by the numbers, there weren’t as many kids here as I thought there were.

“Right now we all have our own rooms, but that might change if any more kids show up, ya know.” He said with a laugh. I snorted knowing exactly what he meant, everyone always hoped for their own rooms, and didn’t give them up easily.

“What are their names here?” I asked.

“Well there is me, you, Connie, Reiner, Bertolt, and Levi for the guys. Then the girls Annie and Sasha. Plus the other two that showed up yesterday as well, that I haven’t gotten a chance to meet.” He said holding a finger out each time he listed a kid off.

 

I nodded making a mental note of their names, so I would kinda know who people were.

 

“Eren,” a sweet voice called to me, I turned and found Petra walking around from another hall that I hadn’t noticed earlier, “It’s good to see you awake, especially this early in the morning. I would have thought that you would still be dead to the world. Armin nice to see you again as well,” she greeted him as well.

I smiled at her, “Good morning Petra nice to see you too.” I said sarcastically, even though everything she just said was true.

“Good morning Petra,” he said with a mumble looking down at the floor scuffing his feet around.

“Well since you are up, would you come with me before I have to leave? I need you to meet the owner of this place so he could explain what is going on.” She said with a small smile on her face, “Armin, till next time.” She turned and walked down the hall way she just came out of, and I, right on her heels, ready for some answers.

 

We stopped right outside a large wooden oak door, “Alright Eren I want you to be on your best behavior at the moment. Erwin is nice and all, but can be very intimidating at times, nothing you have to worry about though,” she said with a chuckle and pushed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are many errors in this chapter. I haven't slept in like 2 days. Please if you see anything tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 3~ I'm surprised lolz.  
> Give thanks to my best friend and my cat (who sat in her lap the whole time watching) for checking this chapter in the middle of the night. They love me very much xD  
> Anyway we apologize if there are any mistakes that slipped through, just point them out for us to fix.  
> ~Enjoy~

I was pushed through the large oak doors into an even larger study room. There where bookcases for walls throughout the whole room stocked with books to the brim, an old musky smell filled the room. There was a giant desk that sat in the center of room with two leather chairs in front of it. A rather largely built blond man sat at the desk with papers covering every inch of possible space.

 

“Morning sir!” Petra said making our presence known, “I brought Eren with me!”

“Please Petra, call me Erwin,” he said with a smile, “calling me sir makes me feel old.”

 

“S-Sorry E-Erwin.” Petra said with a blush, obviously not use to addressing him in such a familiar way.

 

Erwin chuckled, “Good morning Eren, nice to see you awake this early in the morning. By the way you were slumped in the car last night, I would have thought that you wouldn’t have woken up till sometime next week.” He said looking at me with these deep blue eyes.

 

I blushed bright red, “Yeah, I’m also very surprised I’m in the world of the living as well, I’m not much of a morning person.” Erwin laughed at what I said.

 

Petra cleared her throat behind me, pulling my attention back to her, “well Eren, since I showed you here, now I have to leave.” I looked at her with the best puppy dog eyes I could manage, using my power of will to get her to stay and not leave. She sighed, “I can’t stay Eren, I have to go to my other charges and make my rounds,” she ruffled my already unruly brunette hair, “I will be back in some time to check up on you and make sure that you have settled in nicely.” She gave me quick hug and turned to Erwin, “Make sure he stays out of trouble, and if I hear that he has been messed with I will remove him from your care.”

 

“My dear Petra, you don’t have to worry, we will make sure your Eren isn’t harmed while he is in our care.” Erwin said with a brilliant smile plastered on his face. “Now go on before you get in trouble, and you are welcome back anytime, remember that.” Petra nods at the older man before turning on her heels and heading out of the room.

 

She has left me. Like everyone else, with a promise that she will be back. She has left me in a room with a strange man that I have no information about. I stared at the door she just left through, my heart pounding in my chest from fright.

 

“Eren,” the older man called to me, “You have nothing to worry about.” _Yeah like that will ease my fear._ “I will explain everything that is going on, why you are here, and how we work. Just please take a breath and take a seat so we can get this going before it gets late in the day.” I force my gaze from the door back to the man called Erwin.

 

I study him, taking in everything about him; he had these deep blue eyes that kind of reminded me of Armin, his hair was also such a bright version of bleach blond that if he set foot outside in the sun it would burn your eyes, and his eyebrows, I swear those things could have their own body with how big they were. He wore a suit that is nicely take care of, hugging his body, showing that he is solidly built. Meaning if I was to run he would have caught me in no time.

I finally took a seat in one of those large leather chairs that sat directly across from him. He smiled at me, holding his hands together he knit his fingers together and propped his elbows on the table. I could tell he was studying me as well.

 

I mean there isn’t much about me; I am an orphan for one, something I really didn’t have a choice in, and a story I didn’t like to tell. Besides, no one liked to tell their ‘sob’ story anyways. I am a scrawny kid since a lot of the foster parents found it _appropriate_ to moderate the food intake of us kids. I wear a ratty, black, long sleeved shirt that is a little too big for me, along with pants that don’t fit me just right. My brunette hair, as wild as ever, never to be tamed by a brush, and last but not least my eyes. They are something that have always got me in trouble, since they frighten the kids as well as the adults. My eyes are ‘uniquely’ two different colors. One was a green, yet a teal color, the mirroring image of a soothing yet wildly raging storm. The other eye is a golden brown that often reminds me of a wolf’s eyes. Always fighting the world around me, just as they do. I demand people to pick a fight with me. Because of my eyes I always got into fights with people for calling me names when I was younger. Never knowing how to let the names roll over me. As I got older I learned that they would never understand them and that I shouldn’t listen to them anymore.

 

“Let’s start on why you are here first.” Erwin started, “When the foster agency was looking through your file they noticed that as you got older you frequently needed to be rehomed. The reason for the rehoming was always the same as well. It is always because of fighting. You have been in 5 houses in the last 7 months.”

 

I sighed, this is stuff I already knew. I mean most of those fights weren’t even my fault, kids kept on picking on me and my _parents_ wouldn’t do anything about it. Like I said, some of these people are in it for the kids, while the others are in it for the money. So of course I took it upon myself to teach those kids a lesson, and it always ended badly for me.

 

Erwin continued, “because of all those rehomes in such a short period of time, the agency put you in my care to see if you could be rehabilitated.” _A nice way of putting I am a lost cause._ “So that brings us to the second part of this interdiction, this place. St. Rose is a place that I personally opened up for kids that have had a rough time in the system. A way for kids to take a break from the hustle and bustle of rehoming. We are here to help those kids, giving those kids ways to get use to the system or many of the other things that might make it hard for the kids to be placed in a suitable home.”

 

“But that doesn’t really explain why I was brought here.” I said, confused on how they planned to _rehabilitate_ meas he put it. I mean this place looked for a different type, for those kids that are scared of the system, not someone like me.

 

“Ahhh that brings us to the last part. The reason for your rehabilitation to be taken here is because we are well prepared for teens in need. We offer the best program and the best facilities, with the highest success rate in the country. We try our best to give kids, which need help, in finding ways to make it through the system, without getting in trouble again.” I held myself back from rolling my eyes at him, _stupid Capitan America thinks he can help everyone_. “Over the next few days we will evaluate what issues we need to work on with you. Then we will decide what plan of action we need to take.”

 

I sat in there for another hour or so as he explained all the things that go on here; breakfast was from 6-7am every morning, found in the dining area near the game room. From 7-11:30am were morning class where we would have privately paid tutors go over the ‘much needed’ lessons, 11:30-12:15am was lunch, a measly 45 minute free time where we were free to watch TV, play games, and talk to everyone. Then from 1-3:30pm was afternoon classes. During classes we were pulled out to have chats with him or another person named Hanji, basically like a school counselor, I guess, and from that they learn things about us. After classes were over and till dinner, which was from 7-8pm, we had choir programs we had to practice preforming, and that was circulated each day to make sure the work load was even between every course work.

 

With each passing minute I was in here it sounded like a prison, with all the time management and stuff that went into everything. I mean in any other group home we never had such a strict schedule, always free to do what we want as long as we didn’t do anything bad.

 

“Well, I think that is all I have to explain for today,” Erwin finally said, “since this is your first week here, and we have no idea where level you are at education wise, you don’t have to worry about classes just yet.” With that he dismissed me saying that lunch will be in another 30 minutes and to just hang out in the TV room till then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I still have no clue for the story line of this fic. In all honesty I'm just playing it by thought, and letting my imagination run wild a bit. It would be a big help if you guys inbox me a few idea, either on here or on DeviantArt (Under the same name, Demondog136) on what you would like to happen in later chapters.   
> ~Thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I had sooo much school work in the way; then my editor (My lovely best friend) was busy as well with work and getting ready for prom (Which I refused to go to) hopefully I can update faster now that school is coming to an end(and I, the best friend, am quitting my job). Anyway, here is chapter 4. Yay~ this chapter is going to be in Levi’s POV, sorry if he is OOC I’m not good sticking to his attitude sometimes.   
> ~Enjoy~

**Levi’s POV**

Class seemed to stretch into an oblivion with no end in sight, I was sitting there twirling my pencil as the teacher droned on with today’s lesson. My thoughts spun around and around, nothing really standing out, just the normal thoughts like _When is class going to end_ or _Where in the Hell will I use this in my sad pathetic life._ All the kids around me in this dump where excited for the 3 new kids that showed up late last night, I of course had only seen the one.

 

********

I have suffered for insomnia for a long time, and like to pass my time talking with Erwin in his study. It was like any other night, he was working on the never ending paper while I lounged on one of the couches in the study. It was sometime past mid-night when a call came in, which is really unusual, even here at this hell place, he answered it.

 

“This is Erwin.” He said when he answered the phone. I heard a muffled reply on the other side of the phone, it sounded like a young woman, but I couldn’t tell from where I was in the room.

 

“Well hello Petra, what can I do for you this late at night?” Erwin’s face brightend up when he found out who had called this late at night, “Yes, we do have space left. Ohh really?” I was starting to get annoyed with only hearing half the conversation, but I waited for it to end. “Alright we will see you in a bit, drive safely.” I looked at him, my eyebrow raised, waiting for him to fill me in on what is happening tonight.

 

He just gave me a smile, and a simple answer, “we have a guest coming.” With that he went out the door, I groaned, normally I would have contained my curiosity till morning, but for some reason only God knows why I got up and followed.

 

I found Erwin running around like a chicken with his head cut off, grabbing fresh linen, and hurrying off to the few rooms that were still open. I followed behind, watching him throw the room quickly together, when we heard a car’s tire crunch in the driveway that was right outside the window.

 

Erwin quickly smoothed down his hair and his clothes before collecting himself and making his way outside to great the guest. I followed right behind him, when we reached outside I saw a familiar car that had once brought me here forever ago. The owner of the car, Petra, who I haven’t seen in a long time, stepped out as soon as she saw us with a huge smile plastered upon her face.

 

“Hello Erwin, Levi,” She greeted both of us with a tired smile, and pulled each of us into a hug, “Erwin nice to see you, and Levi you have grown since the last time I saw you.” I snorted at her because I was the same size since she last saw me. It was no secret that I was forever stuck as 5’3”.

 

“Good evening Petra, nice to see you as well, it has been forever.” Erwin said with a creepy smile upon his face, “I wish you would stop by more often than just occasions like this, but none the less we are happy to see you.”

 

Petra sighed, “I wish that it could be that way as well, I have to thank you though sir for taking him at the last minute. When I found out on the way to the foster house that they wouldn’t take him after reading his file, I had to think of something. St. Rose was the first thing that popped in my mind.” She finished with a small smile.

 

“Of course it is my pleasure to help out when I can. Let us get him in and then we can discuss things a little further in my office.” Erwin said with a smile pulling the car door open. Petra stepped up to the now opened passenger door, gentility shaking the shoulder of the sleeping kid that was inside, “Come on Eren wake up.” She cooed gently to the brat.

 

“It’s alright Petra, let him sleep. It was a long drive after all,” Erwin said when the sleeping brat didn’t even budge a muscle. “You should stay here as well, seeing how late you two got here. I mean, it will be better in the morning to explain what is going to happen. Also, it gives you a chance to introduce him to everyone.” Erwin said to Petra who looked like she would fall over where she stood from exhaustion.

“Nrum.” _The hell sound was that_ _a fucking baby llama?_ I thought looking at the kid as we started to stir in his sleep.

“Hey eyebrows, quiet down, the brat is starting to wake up.” I said in my monotone voice, not giving a fuck if the kid woke up or not.

Petra sighed, “I guess you’re right, I’ll let him sleep. I might as well stay here since the likelihood of getting a room anywhere else at 12:30 would be a lost cause.”

“Then it’s settled,” said Erwin delighted that he would have more time to talk to her about his new charge, he swiftly stooped down to pick up the sleeping kid, who had now left us bound for the realm of the dreamers. “Levi, would you please escort Petra to the office and make her some tea. I’ll go put Eren here in his room and come back for his stuff.” I nodded and stole a glance at the sleeping boy in his arms; the boy had a few bumps and bruises on his face, and this crazy looking brunette hair that seemed to have never met a brush. The kid seemed a little too skinny, but that was most likely from the lack of care from this fucked up system. I pulled my focus from the kid and back to the task I had been given, signaling to Petra to follow me, I lead her back into the prison I’ve called home for the last two years.

******

When I pulled myself from my thoughts everyone was packing up, presumably heading to lunch for the day. I sighed, another day wasted on learning nothing; I got up and walked out the door leading to what served as a rec room for this sad establishment.

 

There, sitting on the couch lost in deep thoughts, was the brat from last night. The thing I didn’t take accounted for last night was how cute he looked. The now lucid kid had these stunning eyes. One was a brightly burning teal that could put the ocean to shame, surprisingly such stunning color held such a calming element to it that I was instantly entranced. While the other one was an amber which reminded me of a tiger that held just as much ferocity as the wild animal itself.

 

I knew in that moment I was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like I said in all the other chapters I still have no idea where this is going. However, that adds to the exciting journey, right? Hopefully I can get some more chapters typed here soon since I now have more time on my hands. Please leave your lovely comments below. Tell me what you hope to happen, as well as if I need to fix anything :) thank you!   
> Maddie (editor) - If there are errors do not be afraid to call me out on it. I would love to make sure this story is correctly written.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry again for the length in time between posts, so much to do with so little time. Also, I had major writers block for this chapter so I sat myself down and typed the first thing that popped in my mind, which was this trash. Hopefully the next chapter will not take as long, but no promises on it.  
> ~Enjoy~

** Eren’s Pov **

I have been here for a week already, which has been boring as hell, which might actually be an understatement. The other two new kids are the ones I knew from our previous encounters. I later learned that Jean and Mikasa also were put here after the accident. The first couple of days we stuck real close together, not really talking to the others here at St. Rose. Besides Mikasa and Jean I got to know Armin, he was nice enough to show us the ropes of this place, explaining everything that happens and how it needs to get done. It also seemed like Jean had gotten pretty close to Armin as well. I felt a little happy for horse face since he was always a little shy around new people.

 

We also got to know the trio, even though they always stuck close to each other, never really getting close to us. The only person I still couldn’t figure out was the Levi kid, he was worse than the trio, he never talked to anyone here, always sending icy glares to anyone who got close to him. Each time class was released he always retreated to either his room or to Erwin’s office for the remainder of the time.

 

Armin has told us that he is nice, in his own way, but prefers to be alone. He also said that he was the first residence here at St. Rose which is a little surprising. I wouldn’t say that I would go out of my way to get to know him, but he has attracted my attention for some reason or another.

 

I sighed, resting my head in my hand, my elbow propped up on the table. The teacher was droning on about nothing while everyone else was struggling to stay awake. It was in that moment Mr. Smith interrupted class.

“Sorry. I need to borrow everyone’s attention for a moment.” Erwin said while making his way into the room. The teacher nodded her head rapidly, not wanting to make Erwin mad. “There has been an incident, and a few rooms have been, well, destroyed.” Everyone in the room let out a gasp, mutters of concern for it not to be their room, and if so what stuff must have been destroyed. I could care less, I mean I haven’t really unpacked fully, and I didn’t have anything expensive either.

 

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience to everyone, but I need to move a few of you to be roommates with each other till your rooms are fixed, which might take a few weeks.” Groans erupted through the room, since everyone was used to having a room to themselves now. “It was mostly on the east side of the house, and a lot of your stuff was out of the way. Just get your stuff if you have a room down there once you figure out where you will be staying till the renovations are done.” He walked out of the room to let class resume.

 

The side that took the hit was mostly used by the girls, I think. Sasha looked like she was ready to cry and was about to jump out of her seat to go to her room, but Connie grabbed her waist as she mumbled about wanting to make sure that the food was safe. I let out a sigh, I was really hoping that I wouldn’t have to share a room with anyone. I mean sure I was used to sharing rooms, with how many homes I have been in, but it is nice to have my own room at the moment.

 

The teacher let us go for lunch not to long after the announcement was made. Everyone scrambled out of the room to see how bad the damage was to their stuff, and what they had lost. The only ones left in the room were Levi and I. When I walked by him on the way out of the room I heard him mumble something like _Fucking eyebrows, thinking he could make me room with some snot nosed brat._ With that he huffed out of the room, most likely to start hunting down Erwin. I slowly made my way out after him, watching everyone run about bringing all their stuff into the living room, of sorts, trying to salvage what was left anyways.

 

Sasha was crying over some boxes of food that were soaked completely through, Connie was right behind her trying to calm her down by telling her that she can always get more. Even going as far to say that he will pay for some boxes. Annie had a small backpack, which was stuffed full with clothes and stuff, and nothing else. Next to her was Reiner and Bertolt, with a bag at their feet, not sure who’s it was though. I wonder if she was like me and never fully unpacked anywhere she went, always ready to be shipped out. Mikasa was standing there silently one back over the shoulder and a duffle bag at her feet.

 

I slowly made my way over to her, “How bad is it over there?” I asked.

“Pretty bad, a good 3 inches of water in my room alone, they are lucky that it didn’t make its way out here.” She replied, “Most of my stuff was still packed or tossed on top of the desk, so nothing of my stuff was ruined.”

I nodded, happy for her that she didn’t have to buy new things.

 

After a few minutes of standing there wondering what to do with all their stuff, Mr. Smith makes his appearance. Levi, right behind him, had a deep scowl upon his face, carrying a bag over his shoulder.

“I see that everyone has gotten what they wanted out of their room, or what they could save,” he then pulled out a paper with names written on it. Seeing as we are down about five rooms and have only five open each one has to share their domain. Also one pair is going to be a guy and a girl since we have only three girls to seven guys. So here is the roommates, have fun.” He sat the paper down on the table and very one crowded around to see who they are rooming with.

 

**Jean and Armin- Armin’s room**

**Connie and Sasha- Connie’s room**

**Annie and Mikasa- Jean’s room**

**Reiner and Bertolt- Reiner’s room**

**Levi and Eren- Eren’s room**

Fuck, I got roomed with Levi, the only person I wished that I didn’t get roomed with. I wonder how well this was going to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading if I should continue this please leave kudos or a comment below, also I’m still suck on what to write next so please leave what you would like to read next below as well. Thank you! Till next!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for the long wait! Dx I had soo much to get done and then I wasn't sure how I wanted this story to town till yesterday at lunch. So hopefully I can keep it up now, with a real story line in mind and not being the busy now. As you can see I bumped up the rating and added a few tags so please be warned on that. As for this chapter there is death a gore in a part so skip it if you want. It does skip POV a lot as well if you don't understand what is going one leave a comment and I can explain it! Hopefully you like the new story line love you all!  
> Enjoy~

** Eren’s POV **

****

I haven’t been left in the same room with him for more than five minutes, and he is already giving me this death stare. I am sitting on my bed looking anywhere but his face, I take much interest in the white walls of this room, of the window, and of the clothes scattered around the floor.

 

He finally sighs setting his things on the opposite bed, a look of disgust written on his face as he scans the room. Of course I see nothing wrong here since it is rather clean as of right now, if I was left alone for another week, I couldn’t have defended that. I mean there was only a couple pants and shirts on the floor, an open soda can on the desk, and a few wrappers littering the desk top as well.

“Alright brat, first rule if we are rooming together,” He looks at me dead on, a glare that stopped my blood cold, “You have to keep this fucking room clean, and if I so much as see trash I will skin you alive and feed you to the others.”

_Huh?!_ I gulped loudly staring back into the gray eyes. He sighed again pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t want to explain to you again, don’t mess up the room.” With that he turned back to his stuff carefully unfolding his clothes, and set them on the bed just as carefully. I silently watched him not sure how to respond to his presence in my room. I mean I haven’t talked to him since I began my stay here, and now here we are forced to share a room, for who knows how long!

 

“Take a picture it last longer, you know.” He suddenly says not once looking up form what he was doing; I blushed just now notice how long I was staring so openly.

“Sorry,” I mumbled running my hand through my untamed hair, “I’ll leave you be so you can get settled in.” I said backing out of the room awkwardly, “See ya.”

******

**Later that night**

 

It was the first night we spend together, _God help me_ , it was awkward at first trying to get ready for bed, and not bumping into each other, but we somehow managed. The only thing that went wrong was when I went to leave my clothes on the floor, which was a big no.

“Oi, Brat!” Levi said his gray blue eyes narrowing into slits, “Pick your clothes up and put them into the laundry hamper.” I was going to say some smart ass comment back till his cold glare cut it short.

 

Now here we are comfy in bed ready to go to sleep, not saying a word to each other backs turned facing one another. My eyes were slowly drifting shut, but I was not really ready to go to bed since I have no real idea about my roommate, but I couldn’t do shit about it when my body was surrendered to sleep. Hopefully it will be a peaceful night for both of us.

 

**Levi’s POV**

I looked at the clock that sat on my night stand, the red digital numbers read 1:30, I sighed rolling onto my back that is when the whimpering started. I turned to look at the sleeping body next to me to see the brat curled into a ball sweat glistening on his forehead, and a painful expression on his face. I wanted to go wake him up, but thought better to let the dream ride into a peaceful one, I was dead wrong to let that happen.

 

** Eren’s POV **

 

_I was 6 at the time playing up in my room, waiting for mom to tuck me into bed. It was already late as it was but I begged her to let me stay up for a while longer, but that seemed forever ago. So I made my way down the stairs to see where she was at, it was at that time a muffled scream entered my ear._

_I turned to the direction of the scream and made my way to the kitchen. There was my mom huddled on the floor, my dad standing over her knife in hand, an expression on his face that I have never seen, or care to see again. Blood dripped from the knife to his hand as he made his way over to my mom._

_“Carla you have been so mean to me lately, spending time with that rot boy of yours.” His voice was clam as if what he was doing was normal._

_“P-P-Please leave me be, I-I-I haven’t done anything wrong.” My confident mother, now stuttered at the face of this man._

_But he wouldn’t have any of it he lunged at my mother knife in hand, digging it into her stomach. She scream at the pain as the knife buried itself into her body, he whipped the knife out and blood sprayed everywhere. She feel to the floor, and her eyes meet mine. She stretched her hand into my direction her face pained with sorrow and horror, “run my baby.” She managed to say before dying right there on the floor._

_I screamed as the man now turned to face me, his face covered in blood. I ran as fast as I could just like my mom said to my feet carrying me away from this man. But I was too slow, as he closed in on me, I let out another bloody scream._

 

“-ren! Eren!” I heard a shout from above me, my body being shaken. My eyes flew open and I was faced to face with someone. I screamed again my throat raw, as I tried to scramble away from this person my face wet from tears that were slipping from my eyes. Could I not wake up from this nightmare?

 

** Levi’s POV **

 

The brat let out a bloody scream, as he fought off something in his dream. I jumped from my bed and made my way towards his.

“Eren!” I called shaking him a bit, “Eren wake up! It’s a dream!” He fought back at me trying to get whatever in his dream away. “Eren, Eren!” I called again shaking him a little firmer. His green eyes flew open and looked at me, and all I saw was pure terror. He pushed away from me and went up his bed as far as he could away from me, tears rushing down his face. He huddled in the far corner, mumbling on how sorry he was for everything.

 

I was about to make a move towards him, but that is when the door was slammed open. There stood captain eyebrows.

“Levi what is going on?” He said as he saw Eren cowering in a ball, and my hand out stretched towards him.

“He was having a nightmare so I woke him up, this is the end result so far,” I replied as I got up and moved back to my own bed to let eyebrows go at it.

“A nightmare you say?” I nodded as I watched him get close to Eren, “Do you know what it was about?”

I shook my head in reply, “No but he does keep saying how sorry he is for everything, I have no idea though so don’t ask me.”

Erwin frowned at my words and then sat on Eren’s bed and mumbled to him something, but I couldn’t hear it.

 

After what seemed forever Eren looked up from his fetal position on the bed at Erwin and nodded something at him. Eyebrows looked back at me, “I’m taking Eren with me for the night, until Petra gets here so they can talk.” With that he easily picked him and carried him out of the room.

 

I was left on my own to worry about this damn shitty brat I know nothing about. I really do hope he is okay, and that I didn’t mess him up to badly by waking him up from the nightmare. I felt my eyes grow heavy as I lie down on my bed. After what happened with the brat it seemed I was granted a few hours of sleep, as my eyes blinked one last time before I was pulled under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hope you liked it, and sorry for any mistakes that might be there since I typed this late last night(and I'm being lazy and not editing it) so please point out any mistakes that I should fix! I hope you liked and sorry for everything(not really) <3 please leave comments and Kudos 
> 
> Also I would really love if you went to check out my other fic.  
> The Art of War and Love: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4198995/chapters/9485424  
> I have been working hard on that one as well :)   
> Love feedback   
> Hoped you loved it till next time peace out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys so I got a chapter finish... Yes I really did sit down late last night and typed a chapter for you guys, it isn't one of the best chapters. In all honesty I hate it, and I really don't want to post it, but I can't find anyway to fix it. With that being said, it is going to be a choppy chapter because I would write some of it leave come back another day and write more.  
> On a another note I really do hope you like the new chapter, sorry for any mistakes(Cuz I know there is going to be a lot in there) I'm being lazy and not wanting to go back and correct anything at this moment. Please do point them out, I will go back later and fix anything, if I have time that is.  
> Well that is enough from me, who has deprived you guys of a chapter so long.  
> ~Enjoy~

** Eren’s POV **

****

I felt trapped in this small room I rolled up into myself anymore, listening to Erwin speak to someone, most likely Petra. I couldn’t focus on anything anymore my mind was back to that dark place, that place were my mom was murder, where my dad did things that were unspeakable. It was there when I first met Petra. Whimpers escaped my lips against my will, with thoughts of that man finding me again, I thought I was safe here, I thought the reason I was put in the system was give me a better chance on not being found? Could it be that he will see through the whole thing?

 

“Eren!” Mr. Smith pulled me from my thoughts, “Petra wants to speak with you right now.”

“Eren” Petra’s worried tone came through the receiver, “are you alright? Erwin called me and told me that you were having a sort of panic attack.”

“S-Sorry Petra,” my voice trembled a bit just thinking about what happened that day, “I just had a dream was all, I didn’t think he would call you over such a small matter.” I said trying to play it down so she wouldn’t have to worry about me as much.

“Eren, I can tell that dream frighten you enough.” She paused a moment, “It was about him wasn’t it?” My breath caught, even if she didn’t say his name, just talking about him brought back the memories of those awful days. Days where I thought I was going to die like my mother, days I wished I could have died so I wouldn’t have to live in fear.

 

Petra is one of the few people that know the real reason I am in the system, I could have stayed with other family members, and some of them would take me in and treat me better than some of the foster parents in the system. It was fear of what would happen to me if I was put in a house he would know about.

 

Petra isn’t only a care worker for forgotten children, she is a care work for the police, for those children that have parents on the run, from the law. Those parents that want their kids dead, and I being one of the cases was put under her care. We have become close, so she knows me well and the dreams I have. When a foster parent didn’t know how to calm me down after them after them they always called her, and not shortly after that I was moved because they were scared to take care of me after that. As I got older the more I knew how to hide the dreams, but tonight was different somehow, it was like I was being watched and not by Levi.

 

“Eren? You still there?” Petra asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

“Yes Petra I’m here…” I took a breath to steady my nerves, “To answer your other question yes. It was a dream about him.” I mumbled the last part into the phone so Erwin couldn’t hear.

“Alright Eren, I’ll stop by in the morning, till then please get plenty of rest.” I chuckled at Petra and the mother hen she is.

“Yes _mom_ ,” I said with a sad smile on my face as I gave the phone back to Erwin to finish speaking with Petra.

I laid down on the couch I was placed on when I was brought here, it felt so comfortable against my tired body. As soon as my head hit the couch I was out like a light, but not without the scenes that someone was close and watching me waiting for his chance.

* * *

 

** Morning **

 

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder shaking me awake, I slowly opened one of my eyes to look at who was disturbing my sleep. I saw Petra looking at me with a face of worry, I open my eyes wider now a shot up to a sitting position. I looked around at my surrounding to figure out where I was.

“Eren it’s alright you’re safe,” Petra said running a soft hand through my hair. I started to calm down a little bit taking in the surrounding little by little.

 

It took me a few minutes to calm down completely, it was then I remembered what happen, I felt tears escape my eyes falling down my checks.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” I kept mumbling that to her, feeling her pulling me into a warm embrace, her warm hand rub small circles into my back.

“Eren,” Petra said gently pulling back a little to look at me, “it is not your fault on what happen to you during that time, what he did to you either. He was a nasty man, who is on the run for what he did.” I was numb now, all I wanted to do was go back to sleep for the rest of my life, wanting to wake up from this nightmare that is forever haunting me.

 

“P-Petra,” my throat was now raw from all the crying I had just done, “did… did you tell Erwin about it? You know before I came here?” I asked, sometimes she would tell the fosters that I would have nightmares others found it out the hard way; I always felt bad for those, they are helping us kids out, but never really know what to do when one of us breaks. They just stand there awkwardly trying to get us to calm down, awkwardly rubbing our backs, scared of not knowing what to do.

“I filled him in on parts of what happens, but not everything,” she said to my question, “he knew of the nightmares, but not like the ones you have like last night.”

“I-I should apologize to him, and Levi,” I looked down suddenly scared on what might the other think of me. He saw a side of me a very few has ever seen, Jean has seen it once and Mikasa none but she heard my panic screams.

“It’s up to you, if you want to explains to both them on what happened light night, or not. I told them that it is up to you not me if they wanted the information.” She said smiling at me, “I am not going to say anything unless you told me to.” I couldn’t help but smile as well this woman in front of me was an angle, one that has not left my side since I was put in the system.

“Yeah I might as well explain to both of them on what happened. Erwin because he is nice enough to let me stay here, and Levi because I have to share a room with him.”

Petra only nodded at me encouraging not going to say anything against it, probably happy that I am going to talk about this stuff with someone other than her.

* * *

 

It was only some time later that Erwin Levi, Petra, and I sat in Erwin’s office. Petra was sitting close to me ready to stop everything if I got too emotional over something, Erwin sitting in one of the leather chairs looking at me, and Levi standing to the side leaning against the wall with his emotionless stone face.

 

I cleared my throat before I started talking, “I first want to apologize for last night’s events, do not mean to be a bother to anyone.” I paused thinking on what next to say, “Last night was a mistake, something I wish neither you Levi nor you Erwin had seen, it was a look into my past that I wish I could forget. The only thing that keeps me from forgetting everything is the reminder of the system I am in. The thoughts I no longer have my old life of which was stripped from me, by actions that make me sick to think about. Along with other things that I can’t nor do not want to remember.” I looked at both of them, words stuck in my throat, not knowing what to say next. “I am only going to tell you bits at a time. The first bit I am going to tell you is only the beginning of my story. One that brings me here today.” I already feel tears in my eyes, I looked at Levi knowing that he might be the only one to understand my pain of not having a family, much like him, I don’t know what happened in his past, or what happened to his family. I don’t know how long he has been alone. Right now I was breaking the first rule of being a system kid by telling a part of my past. “It was almost 10 years ago this night happened, 10 years of the endless torture, it was the night my Dad murdered my mom right in front of my eyes. The night began two years of endless pain. It was the night I was stripped of everything that made me a human.” The memory of those years always blended together for me, never knowing what day, what month even. “I-I’m sorry I-I can’t go on, j-just not yet,” The thoughts didn’t stop the way my dad treated me, those years were awful.

 

Petra held me closer to her, as shivers erupted down my spine at the memories.

“I’m sorry to hear about this Eren, I am happy that you told us what happened in your past, not only for our sake, but for your own as well. Keeping all this stuff to yourself isn’t the best. I will always have my door open to you if you ever need anything.” Captain eyebrows said, looking at me not with disgust as some of the parents had, but with pure concern. I just couldn’t bring myself to look at Levi. I don’t want him to be scared of me like other kids, I am tired of losing friends.

“Thanks brat, for telling me and all,” Levi said looking at me, his face was once again set in an emotionless state, but his eyes held concern for me. Something I have never seen someone have for me in all my years of houses and homes, with every different style of parents, but not one stopped and helped me. All they wanted was a kid that didn’t have baggage from their former life. So when I saw the concern in his eyes I felt that one day I would be able to tell him my story, I could be friends with him. My heart ached for this, something that made me feel human once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, telling me what you thought of it, what you want to happen next, or what needs to be fixed. Like in the last post explaining why it is so late, I still have no idea what I want to do. Either message me on Tumblr or Twitter both usernames are Demondog136. Also leave kudos ^^ I love them, and lets me know you loved the chapters and stuff.  
> ~Till next time~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't take as long this time! Yay! Thanks to the lovely comment last chapter I was able to put my mind to work to make this chapter come to life. Much like in the chapter I love Halloween that is just right around the corner, and can not wait for it! Do you think the next chapter be about Halloween?? :) I don't know yet might do it might not. 
> 
> Anyways this is a short chapter just, sorry about that, it hasn't been read through so there will be mistakes throughout the whole thing. College has been taking up most of my time, so I typed this up over a course of a week, or whenever I had free time.  
> That is enough from me  
> ~Enjoy~

** Eren’s POV **

 

It has been a few days since the incidence, and I am lucky that no one questioned on why Levi and I missed class that day. Apparently Erwin told the teacher that we were helping him move things around in the shed out back, and that we were excessed from classes that day. At first I was afraid that Levi would treat me different when he found out about my past, but to my surprise he didn’t, the only thing that seem to change is that we became a little closer since then. He asking if I slept alright, always making sure I was alright, we even started to hang out a lot more.

 

It was the beginning of October now meaning that fall was almost upon us, the mornings became cooler, the leaves started to change colors, and days became shorter. Of course with the beginning of October means Halloween is right around the corner, of course I didn’t expect anything much. No trick-or-treating, no costumes, but I did have a good scary movie collection that I love to seat with on old Hallows eve watching. I always look forward to that day, sitting in the dark watching all the scary movies knowing every line that they are going to say, but still somehow always got scared. It’s kind of strange you would have thought that after everything was done to me that I would have avoided those types of movies. If you asked me I think it is because I lived through everything that happened to me, that I know that these killers aren’t the ones to be scared of, but the ones that are lurking right close to home.

 

Apparently I was wrong that we wouldn’t be doing anything for Halloween, decorations were brought out, and we spent one whole day decorating the inside of the house up. I mean sure if you had a few cobwebs here and there, a skeletons sitting in a chair, or just a smile Jack-O-Lantern sitting on the counter. No here we hung up bats from the ceiling, put as much cobwebs as was possible, we each got our own pumpkin to carve or paint on. All and all it was the most shocking thing to me; it has been so long since I had celebrated Halloween that I forgot what it felt like to be a kid, most of my parental figures didn’t have the time to take me trick-or-treating nor had the money to buy to even buy a cheap customs. Of course I was upset when I was younger, but as I grew older, I grew to not care. I would end up locking myself in my room watching scary movies, eating popcorn, and watching the little kids walking around with their parents door to door.

 

I stopped thinking about the past, I don’t need to feel sorry for my younger self; it is something I already lived through, something I can forget all about, something that is relevant anymore. Just as soon as I stopped dwelling in the past Levi walked into the room, a towel around his shoulders, and his hair dripping wet.

“Oi, brat, stop staring,” Levi said as he dries his hair with a towel, I felt my face grow hot, I quickly averted my eyes. Was I really staring at him that long?

“S-S-Sorry I didn’t mean to,” I quickly said feeling very embarrassed that I was staring at him, I mean we are just friends nothing more.

 

* * *

 

 

** Levi’s POV **

****

I love teasing the little brat when I can, seeing his face grow as red as tomato, and then he starts to stutter. It is much better to see him that way than it is to see him scared whittles. After hearing his story, I felt sorry for the brat, and I feel like I can relate. He had a tough life growing up before and after the system, but is still a very sweet kid at heart. If I could do anything about those nightmares that he has, I would. I hate to see him suffer so much, imaging what has been done to him over and over. That is the reason I don’t sleep much, he is very brave soul to sleep and to face those monsters once again.

 

I walked into our room after a shower to see him lost in thought, his eyes were glazed over but you can see the sadness within them. He noticed my presents in the room and brought his mismatching eyes to my own gray ones, I lose myself every time I see them. The gold one is fierce like the golden rays of the sun and it companion is so soft and warm like the ocean. I thought I would tease the brat a little right now to take his mind off whatever he was thinking right then.

“Oi, brat, stop staring,” I said feeling a small smirk play at my lips, drying my hair with a towel so I wouldn’t leave a puddle where I was standing.

Eren quickly averted his face away from me, but not before I saw how red it had become, “S-S-Sorry I didn’t mean to,” he quickly stammered trying to hide his embarrassment.

I chuckled at the action before me, the brat was too cute for his own good, and with his cuteness he always seemed to have my heart racing every time I look at him.

 

He quickly turned his head back to me, his face growing even redder than before.

 

* * *

 

** Eren’s POV **

 

Levi chuckled at my reaction I have never heard such a sound come from him before, my face burned even more at his reaction. I snapped my head back at him, his chuckle was beautiful it made me wonder what his real laugh sounded like. I blinked in surprise at him and my thoughts, my face just keeps growing hotter I swear it is making its own color name here soon if this is to continue. To my surprise Levi’s lip twitched up into a small smile, and it made my stomach do fucking summersaults over and over. I have no idea what was going on, and I am a little scared, what do these feeling all jumbled around mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, telling me what you thought of it, what you want to happen next, or what needs to be fixed. Also leave kudos ^^ I love them, and lets me know you loved the chapters and stuff. Expect delays in updating still not going to have free time till midterms are over!  
> ~Till next time~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short cute chapter is all. I am trying to make up for the last couple months I didn't post lolz. I really do hope you like. Of course there are grammatical errors since I am to lazy to go back through and check myself, just point them out to me and I'll fix them when I can.  
> ~Enjoy~

** Eren’s POV **

 

It is the week before Halloween, and what happens? I get sick, my luck, my favorite holiday is just right around the corner, and I am suddenly struck with the Flu. It just came out of nowhere one day I was fine and the next I’m curled up in my bed, wanting a priest to come bless me to expel this demon from my body.

 

* * *

 

It stuck yesterday morning, I woke up in the middle of the night, but not because of a nightmare, but because my nose was running, and I felt very uncomfortably warm wrapped in my thin sheets. I felt sticky with sweat plastering my bangs to my forehead. I stumbled out of my bed and to the desk where I kept a box of tissues.

“Eren?” A groggy voice called from the other side of the room, Levi sat up in his bed his hair sticking out all over the place, “What are you doing at,” he glanced at his clock, “3 in the morning?” I felt bad that I woke him up with my noise since it seems like he never gets any sleep.

“Sorry,” I tried to say but my voice came out a croak causing me to start to cough, I tried once more to speak, “S-sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.” My voice was all scratchy that I am surprised that I was able to talk at all.

Levi turned on his lamp and looked at me with concern, “are you alright?” he asked.

I would be lying if I was so I just shock my head no, knowing that it’s just best to be honest at this point. He got out of his bed and walked over to me.

“S-Sorry I really didn’t mean to wake you up,” it hurt to talk now, all I want to do is curl back into a ball and sleep forever, or until whatever this was passed by.

 

Levi frowned at me, I was really didn’t want to worry him anymore than I already have the past couple weeks.

“Its fine brat just get back into bed, you aren’t looking so hot,” Levi said as he pushed me towards the bed taking the tissue box from my hands and setting it on the night stand. “Just try to get more sleep, and see how you feel in the morning alright?” I couldn’t agree more to that statement than now, as I feel back into a fever induce sleep.

 

** Morning Levi’s POV **

 

The brat wasn’t looking any better than he had last night when he woke up, in fact he looked a lot worse. He had shivers, shaking his whole body, his teeth chattered along like those teeth you find in a joke shop, but he was covered in sweat. He also was warm to the touch, when I went over there to check up on him once more after he had fallen asleep, at this point in time it was for sure that the brat had caught something.

 

It was only the beginning of the early morning when I decided to go fetch Erwin, knowing for sure that he would be up and about in his office working on paper work or something. Erwin looked surprised to see me, but that might be because in the first time in years I was sleeping half the night instead of a few hours at a time.

“What can I do for you this morning Levi?” He asked his brows grew together.

“It’s Eren, he has a fever.” I simply stated knowing that he would know what to do, and where medicine was for this sorta of stuff.

His huge eyebrows shot up to his hair line, as if shocked that the kid was sick; I mean everyone gets sick.

 

“Really?” He got up and went to a cabinet and withdrew a basket filled with different medical supplies. He handed me a thermometer and told me to report back what his temperature was. I frowned I know I am a friend and all, but I really didn’t want to hang around the sick brat and all those germs. I sighed knowing that I really didn’t have a choice, so I sucked it up and went back to the room, to find Eren the same way I left him shivering and sniffling in his bed.

 

I went over to his bed and kneeled down giving his shoulder a shake, “Oi, Eren wake up.” I said still shaking his shoulder. His eyes opened up, but instead of those beautiful orbs that where filled with whatever emotion he was in, they were glazed over with fever as it coursed it way through his body.

“Sit up for me right quick so we can take you temperature,” he squeezed his eyes shut as if trying to process what I just said, it took a few moments before he sat up. The blanket fell from his body causing the shivering to worsen. I gave him the thermometer which he popped into his mouth and after a couple minutes of me sitting there and him dousing off again it beeped. I took a note on what his temperature said laid him back down and went back to Erwin.

 

“He has a 102.4,” I said handing him the nasty thermometer a grading some GermX so clean my hands with.

 

** Present Eren’s POV **

****

After a quick trip to the doctors, which I refused to go to but was forced, and a quick swab it was determined I had the flu. So now here I am stuck in bed with a pounding headache, runny nose, and the spout of uncontrolled shivers. Levi was moved to another room, which I don’t blame him, and was now rooming with horseface and Armin, till I am over this stupid flu. Of course I wasn’t alone Levi came in and out throughout the day making sure I ate, and took my medication for the fever, as well as to keep my company. Mikasa, horseface, and Armin came in just as much as Levi did telling me stories of how Sasha ate and entire thing of potato chips before the teacher took them way, or telling me what I missed in class. I really hope this flu ends soon so I don’t have to deal with it on Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, telling me what you thought of it, what you want to happen next, or what needs to be fixed. Either message me on Tumblr or Twitter both usernames are Demondog136 if you need something or have a suggestion. Also leave kudos ^^ I love them, and lets me know you loved the chapters and stuff.  
> ~Till next time~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a spooky Halloween~~ ^^ here is the last of the Halloween chapters, and then either more fluff or back to the story line I have no idea what I'm going to do yet with that. :) Now I am off to my own scary movie marathon along with watching Ghost Hunt!! :D  
> BTW Thanks for a 102 kudos!!  
> ~Enjoy~

** Levi’s POV **

Halloween night, and here we are all gathered in the game room with popcorn and chips decorating the table in front of everyone. Sasha of course hogging a bowl each to herself and Connie, who is still just slightly getting away with a hiss or a slight hand slap. Armin and Jean are all cuddly on the floor a bowl of candy corn between them giggling slightly at what each other said. Mikasa and Annie both being ice queens huddle together sharing a bowl of candy not really talking with anyone else, Mikasa casting glances over at Eren ever so often. Reiner and Bertolt opted to skip out on the “fun” that was happening tonight, apparently Bertolt hated scary movies. You would think with he wouldn’t be scared of anything with his height he had, but he was such a softy when it came to this type of stuff. Then there was Eren and I sharing the love seat, poor brat still haven’t gotten over the flu he caught, but was so hard head that he wouldn’t listen to anyone saying that they would save the scary movies for another night. He sat there bundled in two blankets with a box of tissues next to him, the brat also had hot tea sitting next to for his sore throat.

“Hey Levi,” Eren’s voice was scratchy still, “What is the first movie again?” He asked his eyes glowed a little thinking about the movies that was going to be played tonight, apparently he had a love for horror movies. I would have put the brat in the category as Drama or even just plane action, but not horror.

“I think they said the first movie was Annabelle,” I said trying to remember what the other brats were arguing to which was the best horror movie to start with. In all honesty I didn’t want to be here to watch these stupid shows, but I didn’t want to leave Eren here alone making himself suffer trying to stay up through the movies.

 

Eren let out a sigh, “that isn’t even a good horror movies, in all honesty no movies are as good as the older ones. I would love to sit down and watch Pet Semetery or even Scream they might be stupid, but they are the best movies.” I started at him blinking, I have no idea what he was talking about, I hated movies, but he spoke about them with such passion that made his eyes light up, that I would watch them, just so I could watch them sparkle.

 

“Ohh Jaeger! Those are horrible movies,” Jean said looking over his shoulder at us, “You have such a strange taste in horror movies. The best horror movie is Silent of the Lambs!”

Eren just snorted at him, “You know some people count that as a drama instead of horror right horseface?” Jean just narrowed his eyes at the nickname Eren had gave him, “Alright miss smarted pants just don’t scream or jump through the movie.”

Eren chuckled at that, “Yeah like that will happen, asked Armin to hold you instead of me this time,” Jean’s and Armin’s faces went bright red at what Eren said both stumbling over each other denying what Eren had said.

 

“Alright ladies your both pretty, but we are about to start the movie,” Mikasa said, as she got up to put the movie in. The lights were turned off and the movie began.

 

** Eren’s POV **

 

Annabelle as was I said a movie that was so predictable, of course Jean screamed and clung to Armin through most of the movie Armin was white as a ghost when it was over. Mikasa and Annie chuckled at the worst parts possible, and whispered their own commentary to the movie. At one point Sasha and Connie’s chips flew all over the place when the first jump scare popped, screaming and ducking behind the couch for cover. Levi was stoned face throughout the movie not a twitch of his lips not a jump in his muscles either, he was un-phased through the whole thing. Then there was me, of course I jumped from time to time that is the whole reasons I watch these things I love the scare that comes from these movies, and the reminder there are worse things in these worlds than that of what I have faced. Of my own demons that hunt my everyday life.

 

“Okay who chose the movie?” I asked looking around at everyone seeing who chose the first movie and their bad taste. Armin raised his hand, ohh of course the little mushroom chose this movie.

“I did, one of the kids back in a house told me it was good, so when I got some money I bought it,” Armin mumbled still a little shaken from the movie.

“It was a good movie,” Jean said, coming to aid, “don’t let Eren say get to you, even he jumped during the movie.”

“It’s my turn to put a movie in!” Sasha said rushing towards the DVD player to pop her own movie in.

“What did you choose this time Sasha,” Connie asked filling their bowl back up with ammo to have rain down us once again. This is going to be a bitch to clean up after all is said and done.

“Oculus!” She said as she flopped back down with Connie, “Now give me my damn bowl back.” I just sighed and got comfy for the next movie, maybe a little too comfy.

 

** Levi’s POV **

****

By the end of the Sasha’s movie I had an even bigger headache and regretted my choice in joining them in this Halloween spook fest as they called it. The movie was so confusing I didn’t know who was dead or who was a live, who was lying or who was telling the truth. I was just about to get up in the middle of the movie and leave when I felt Eren’s head on my shoulder, at first I was going to laugh at him for getting scared at this movie, and hiding his face in my shoulder. But when I looked down I saw that he had fallen asleep instead. He was still recovering from the flu, and I was a little surprised that he made it this far into the night of fright.

 

So when the movie ended and everyone was about to start talking I hushed and nodded to Eren. Of course this made everyone a little sad to see that his horror movie night was cut short, but also happy that he was going to get a full nights rest instead of pushing himself to stay up. I picked him up bridal style a little startled to see how light he was and carried him back to the room, his face distorted just a moment and he mumbled in his sleep, “No take me back…. I... Haven’t…” I felt my lips twitch upward into a smile at his sleep talking telling me to take him back. I put him into his bed and watched him as he snuggled under all the covers and listened as his breathing evened back out.

 

I felt my chest fluttered at the sight of him, he was so cute and not a brat while he was sleep, I just wished I had the balls to tell him while he was wake that. I gave him a quick peak on his forehead and whispered a goodnight all the while feeling my face light up like a Jack-O-Lantern through the whole process. I got into my own bed feeling the dreams of old hallows eve sneak into my head as I sank into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos below if you loved or hated this chapter. Also I am looking for a beta for my two stories I have going on, as Well as a Coauthor for a big idea I have Email me if you are interested in this demondog136@yahoo.com


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys, hope everyone enjoyed the Halloween chapter last week, now we are back to plot instead of filler chapters. I kinda have an idea of where I want this to go, now it is more of the trouble to get there xD. Any way there are some new faces being introduced in this chapter, yay~~ and more insight on Eren's past. 
> 
> I have set up an email for you guys to email at demondog136@yahoo.com this is for anything you want in this fic or another, or if you want to stop by to say hey or anything xD. I'm still looking for a beta as well, and you can contact me there if you are interested. :) After this chapter we are caught up with Art of War and Love meaning I'm going to split my time between the two, so if you can please stop by and read that one please. Tell me what you think, and what needs to be fixed on that one.
> 
> Well that is enough of me and my rambles. Here is chapter 11  
> ~Enjoy~

** Eren’s POV **

It has been a peaceful week, the nightmares have been at bay, and my flu left a few days after Halloween. I was playing catch-up on work when three new people walked into the classroom. Everyone froze, looking up from whatever work they were working on. You had a blonde female look alike of Armin, standing next to this tall freckle brunette who had her arm slung over her shoulder looking at everyone with a stink eye, daring someone to say something. The female Armin just blushed at everyone’s stares. Then the last person looked like he could be related to the freckled female, but he had a warm pleasant smile on his face, looking around at everyone.

 

Erwin popped in shortly after the three people walked in, “Ohh! It looks like you already heard the news, we have three more people staying with as of now. The rooms that had water damage had been fixed, but with the increase of people I am keeping the living arrangements as is.” _Wait the rooms were done?! Why didn’t he saying anything sooner?!_ I looked at Levi mentally asking him these questions, but he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his work.

“Why don’t you three introduce yourselves?” Erwin said drawing my attention back to the new kids.

 

The little blonde steps up first and presented herself with a warm friendly smile, “Hello everyone my name is Historia, but I like to be called Krista,” she bowed her head a little, “Its nice to meet everyone.”

Next up was the freckled girl, “Yo, my name is Ymir, and Krista is my girl so don’t try anything.” Her statement made Krista blush wildly, then she proceeded to place her arm right back around her waist pulling her closer to shield her from everyone’s looks.

Last up was the freckled boy, he look every familiar to me, but I couldn’t place where I have seen him before. That was until he said his name.

“Hello everyone my name is Marco.” He had a friendly smile plastered on his face, as if nothing could take it off.

 

 _That name, I know that name, why do I know that name?_ I sucked in a breath as memories flew about in my mind, ones that I haven’t seen in a long time. I stood up abruptly my chair flying to the ground as I slammed my hands on the desk before me. _How is he here?!_

“Eren?” in the distance I heard Levi call my name, but I was too focused on the person in front of me. _Marco._ I took three steps and I was in front of him looking him straight in the eye, at first he was confused on what was going on, but something clicked and his eyes began to fill with tears.

 

He pulled me in a big hug, tears sliding down our faces at this sudden reunion, I hadn’t seen my freckled friend since the second house I was dropped at, and I can bet that is something we both didn’t want to talk about. I took his hand and took him outside the classroom to have a talk with him.

 

****

** Levi’s POV **

****

_What the fuck is going on?_ I thought, one moment we were just meeting the new kids and next Eren is dragging one of them off into the hall. Everyone was still looking at the door Eren and the kid Marco walked out of, and much like me everyone is thinking the same as me. I felt a twinge in my gut thinking that something bad was going to happen, but I don’t know for sure what it was.

 

It was a few seconds before they both walked in their eyes rimed with red as if they were crying, or were just about to break down. Erwin didn’t say anything to them just gave them a concerned look as if he wasn’t sure what to say. I looked at Eren trying to catch his eyes to ask what was up, but he never did look at me. Throughout the class he just focused on his work not paying attention to anyone who tried to talk to him. Marco and the other kids were whisked out to finish settling in before they came to the class the next day. We were dismissed from class for lunch. Eren walked straight to Erwin’s office. I wanted to follow him, but I figured that this was a talk that was supposed to be just between them and Marco.

 

Throughout the day I was just worrying, he didn’t come back when for half of class I really didn’t see him till he came back to the room before lights out. His eyes were red showing signs of crying, his cheeks had the dry tear stains. All I wanted to do is pull him down into the bed and hold him tight against me, I never want to see this poor boy to be hurt again. I started to stand up the question on the tip of my tongue.

 

He looked at me and spoke, “please don’t ask Levi, it’s too long of a story for right now. I might tell you here in the next few days, but not right now,” his voice was just above a whisper, his eyes dropping down to the ground as if worried that I would demand that I would say no. I looked at him very concerned for him, he wasn’t that happy go lucky brat that I have come to know in the last few weeks; his eyes locked somewhere in the distant past. A place where I didn’t excite, a place where I couldn’t rescue him, a place that seemed to house many horrors.

 

Without much thoughts on my movements I was pulling him close to my body guiding his head to my shoulder. At first he was stiff as if unsure what to do, but slowly he started to relax, letting go of the walls that he had built up the years he had spent hiding. They were stripped down to nothing. I felt his arm come around my body hugging me back and the dams broke loose tears spilling on to my shoulder, I lead us back to my bed where I held him as close as possible rocking him and kissing his head. Wanting for his pain to fade, hating to see that this was all I can do for him.

 

It was half an hour later, before the sobs ran its course, but he stayed in my embraced, his head now resting on my chest. I first thought he had fallen asleep after everything was done, but I felt him shift his head to look up at me.

“Levi,” I brought my eyes to meet his two different colored eyes, both so beautiful, “Thank you,” he said before putting his head back on my chest, “c-can we stay like this for a while?” I swear if I saw his face it would mirror my own at the moment, bright red. I swear I heard my heart stop at the question.

 

I ran my figures through his soft hair, “Of course you can.” I mumbled not really trusting my voice to go any louder afraid that this was a dream that I would be waking up from soon.

 

** Eren’s POV **

 

I felt safe here in Levi’s arms, the outside world almost seemed non-existing here. When I asked if I could be held for a while longer I was afraid that he would say no, but when he said I could my heart soared. After a day like today I just needed to feel safe, after learning that Marco was a live after what happened. The first time I felt free, was stripped once again by the monster that won’t leave my life alone. I felt myself tensing up as the thoughts came back, but Levi’s fingers in my hair made me relax. Why was it when I am with Levi he could make my barriers strip down to nothing? Why was it here I felt like nothing could touch me, but happiness? Why was he so warm, when the whole world was cold? As the thoughts flew through my head I slowly felt me body grow heavy with sleep, these question didn’t have any answers just yet. I know that I would have to tell him everything soon, but now was time for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, telling me what you thought of it, what you want to happen next, or what needs to be fixed. Also leave kudos ^^ I love them, and lets me know you loved the chapters and stuff.  
> ~Till next time~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of finals the last few weeks, and hopefully past all of them so I don't have to retake any classes. Anyway I have a month off and I hope to have a few more chapters typed before my next semester of college starts. Anyway I hope you like this chapter sorry if it's bad some times its hard to word what I want you guys to feel; well here's the chapter.  
> ~Enjoy~

** Eren’s POV **

****

Everyone was quick to get back to work even with the other three quickly settling in, I talked to Marco and asked him not to say anything to anyone, and being the saint he is he promised that he wouldn’t say anything. Of course this worried Levi greatly, but he didn’t pry around too much, just a few glances here and there, but nothing more than that. I of course was fighting my demons still that had resurfaced after weeks of being dormant, my nightmare had returned tenfold leaving most night sleepless. Of course Levi voiced his opinion of my sleepless nights, and Jean, Mikasa, and Armin noticed the lack of sleep, but they tried their best to keep my head out of it during the day; making me laugh and participate in class.

 

I tried my best to make them believe that I was okay, I hide everything to the best of my abilities, especially since the Holidays are right around the corner. Of course we aren’t expecting anything from anyone, we are just happy to be spending time with friends. At St. Rose we planned to have a small dinner party where everyone will be together, laughing, dancing, eating, and even sharing some of the fonder memories of this time of year. Some of us had some memories of what it was like to have a real Christmas with a family, and this was the only time we were willing to share these; we weren’t afraid of the tears that might follow, since it was for the more happy memories that we carry around, ones that we chose never to forget. For now I needed to keep my head up for them, then after everything I can share everything of the faithful year of pain. I feel like I can finally share with someone of what had happened in that house; the police nor Petra knew the full story what had happen that year, I had it shut away in my head for so long, but I could feel that I need to tell them soon.

 

I felt a poke to my forehead, pulling me from my dark thoughts, there in front of me sat Levi. He had concern in his blue grey eyes, I smiled at him, happy that I was able to give him a real one. In such a short amount of time he had become to someone important to me and it scared me. Maybe I can learned from him what it was like to live a real life, one where I can always smile and never to know pain of rejection again.

“Hey Levi,” my voice held a cheerful note to it despite the lack of sleep I have been getting the last few nights.

“Hey yourself brat, keep out of your head till class is over.” He mumbled and poked me again in the forehead his eyes set in a friendly glare, “this is the last one for the year, and then we have a breather till next month.” That’s right Erwin had explained to everyone since other kids had the holidays off we did to, but once they ended we went back to the studies.

 

I pouted at Levi for poking me in my forehead, I puffed my checks out at him setting my nasty glares I could manage. He just chuckled at my childish tendency, and turned back around to set his eyes back on his own work. I sighed again letting my head drop to the desk wishing that the class would end soon, so I didn’t have to do anymore work.

**-**

****

** Levi’s POV **

 

We were all worried about Eren he had been spending more time locked in his mind then talking with any of us. Of course we tried our best to return that smile to his face each time we saw a moment of retreat into his head. I turned around him my seat to talk with him when I saw him once again lost in his mind. I left him be for a few moments seeing if he would resurface himself, but sighed when I saw how deep he was in his mind.

 

I couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness that this person had suffered this much pain in his life; it felt like he could understand what it was like. Unlike most of the other kids it seemed, he had witnessed something dark something that a young child should never face. Like him I saw things that I wished that I would never saw; I knew I would share with him one day of those years I spent with my Uncle. Those years I knew he should know about, so that he knows that he isn’t the only one that has been there. Of course it had to be the right time. I knew it was coming upon me soon, this brat was something special to me, more than so anyone I had ever known. I felt my heart race each time I got to hold him, sadness each time he cried, and anger at the thought that someone could hurt a beauty like him. It had scared me at first, but now I accepted it these feelings that I had for Eren was one I had never felt before. I thought for the longest time that I would never feel something like this until Eren, I had fallen deep in love with him.

 

I poked the brats forehead to pull him from his thoughts as well as my own, his green and gold eye flicked back into reality, those eyes alone captivate me so much.

“Hey Levi,” The brat somehow said with brightness that I would never knew how it stayed there, even with all those sleepless nights he had such a cheery personality.

“Hey yourself brat, keep out of your head till class is over.” I said setting him with a glare, that seemed to falter with his huge mismatched eyes staring back at me, of course I should take my own advice sometime as well. “This is the last one for the year, and then we have a breather till next month.” The brat puffed his cheeks out in a pout that made him too adorable for his own good, I shook my head and chuckled at him turning around facing my own work that need to get done. I chest pounding and my face red at the thought of just how cute Eren looked pouting, his eyes worming their way deep into my heart. I can’t wait till the Holiday’s that is the time I have decided that I will tell Eren my feelings for him. How cliché was I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you liked the chapter! Please leave comments or kudos letting me know your thoughts on the new chapter!! If you are too shy to talk on here send me an email at demondog136@Yahoo.com  
> ~Till next time~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much everyone for all those comments! Each and everyone of them made my day!! :) Also Thank you for 150 kudos!! ^.^ That makes me happy that you love this fic that was created while stuck at an airport!! Here is a special chapter! it is a Christmas related, I'm also hoping to have another one typed up by tomorrow, but if not tomorrow then by New Years! Till the next chapter!  
> ~Enjoy~

** Eren’s POV **

 

I smiled for the hundredth time today, tonight was the beginning of Christmas for us, we would celebrate Christmas Eve tonight just us kids telling stories, drinking Hot cocoa or apple cider, watching a few Christmas tells, and listening to a few Christmas songs of course. Then tomorrow I knew Erwin had a surprise for us, and I knew that Petra would stop by later that day like every year to hang out with me for a while and see how everything is.

 

Everyone was putting out some more decorations, making plenty of Christmas snacks (because we knew we had to make plenty for us and then enough for Sasha alone), and seeing what movies we had that we could watch. I was helping Armin, Sasha, and Connie (since he follows Sasha everywhere) make the Christmas snacks, which includes; cookies, caramel popcorn, and a Christmas trail mix sort of thing; we giggled over a few kitchen mishaps that happened along the way which includes the mixer spitting flour all over us and the floor, and with a quick lecture from Levi about the mess we had everything about done. Just in time for everyone to gather in the game room area to enjoy the night.

 

We sat the food in the middle of the table in which anyone can get anything they wanted, with Sasha taking her own big bowl of snacks with her to her seat. I sat once again with Levi on the love seat with a steaming cup of hot cocoa. Everyone gathered around with their own drink laughing at us since we still had a faint dust of flour on us, once everyone had the snacks they want we started our tells.

 

“Who do you think should start?” Armin asked looking around at everyone seeing who was willing to share on of their own happy memories. Everyone shifted around a little bit not making eye contact, before Marco (that freckle Jesus he is) volunteered to go first.

 

Marco thought over a story for a moment before he started his tell, “I don’t have many memories of my parents and if I do they are fuzzy at best, so I am going to have to go with one from the system. This was one of my first homes, which is the same home I met Eren a few months later in, they were a very sweet couple and in their late 40’s.” I flinched remembering those nice people who tried so hard to keep us safe, but where did that get them? I shook off those dark thoughts for now, today was about happy thoughts. “Anyways I had been there longer than a year, so they thought they would treat me to an extra special Christmas that year, so they went out and bought me the first real toys, I remember a few such as a Gameboy and few games, puzzles, as well as a few stuffed animals.” He smiled at us, or was it the memories before everything that happened that might have taken his chance away from ever getting adopted?

 

“That was a nice story Marco,” Armin said with a smile on his own face, “I guess I’ll take my turn.” He said thinking over something he could share with us, “okay so before I was up into the system I lived with my grandfather, he was a sweet old man and every Christmas we had a sort of tradition, the first gift we gave was something we had made with our hands, while the second one was something that we bought from the store for each other. One year he made this awesome wooden book holder and carved into it was different aquatic animals, as well as an old book over the ocean, since it was always my dream to work near it.” He finished his story a few tears in his eyes but he was happy none the less.

 

**~TIME SKIP, Still Eren’s POV~**

 

Almost everyone had told their stories, which left me and Levi, every memory was different, putting the person somewhere with their families, others were with fosters, and others in places like St. Rose. I took a deep breath to ready myself for my last, but best Christmas with my mom and my father before everything was ripped apart, before the lies where pulled into the light.

 

“Okay so my turn,” I said looking up from the floor with a sad smile on my face, “this was when I was still with my family, my mother was a sweet woman, we made fresh cookies to set them out for Santa on this night; my dad then filled the glass of milk setting them next to the cookies, and then I went off to bed with them since I was a stubborn ass then.” I paused at these sweet memories that were always in the back on my mind, too painful to remember that once we were a happy family, that if it hadn’t been for him, I would still at least have my mom. “Then that Christmas morning I would wake my parents up early in the morning, we then had breakfast before we opened presents, my mother and father teasing me on how fast I would eat breakfast, just so I could go see what I had gotten. Then we would wonder over to the tree, at last sitting down, my parents smiling at me as I dug into the gifts squealing at each and every one I got. After that we would have a huge lunch, my mom making authentic German foods. We would just spend the rest of the time playing around laughing and having hot cocoa.” I finished and felt tears stinging in my eyes, but of happiness that I once had with these memories, one I hope to have again soon.

 

** Levi’s POV **

****

I sat and listened to everyone’s story each and every person had a different tradition it seemed, or had a favorite toy they had received. Also it showed how everyone’s past was different from one another, but here we are stuck at St. Roses for one reason or another. I was the last one to go, and I was dreading every second, I hardly heard anyone’s story thinking of my own, I never really had Christmas, I mean I knew what it was; of course it was also my birthday, making it even more of a day I hated. Of course Farlan and Isabel, love to try to surprise me every year with what little money we could get with a small gift.

 

I felt a grip on my hand tighten and I looked up and saw Eren’s gold and green eye looking at me with a hint of concern, I cleared my throat and looked around. I saw everyone looking at me; waiting for me to speak.

 

“Well, I guess it is my turn,” I sighed, not really thinking on what I was going to say, “I never really celebrated Christmas, me and the other two kids I was with before I was brought into the system, never had any money to spoil ourselves with gifts. Of course those two never let that stop them, they would go out and buy me a gift, but not because it was Christmas, it was for my birthday.” I saw Eren start pouting, probably upset that I haven’t told him that tomorrow was my birthday, “Anyway they always went through the trouble to get the gift even though I would lecture them not to the day after. If I had to pick the best one they ever got me, it would been when they had found a tea set for me, and spent more money than they should have, but that was the gift I was most grateful for.” I finished my story, feeling Eren’s grip tighten again. The night continued on with movies, songs and snacks well until midnight before we went off to our rooms for Christmas day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you liked the chapter! Please leave comments or kudos letting me know your thoughts on the new chapter!! If you are too shy to talk on here send me an email at demondog136@Yahoo.com  
> ~Till next time~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy~ I hope everyone had a great New Year's! ^^ I know this is a tab late, but I had to figure out everything I wanted to be involved in this chapter. I do hope you like it thought! 
> 
> WARNINGS: There are a few warnings involved in the chapter so read at your own risk; mentions of rape, child abuse, death/murder, starving. I think that is all, so please if you are sensitive to this please skip it. These parts are in when they are talking about their pasts; so again please DO NOT read if you are triggered by this. 
> 
> Other than that I have nothing else, I do hope you like it, and again sorry that it is late! ^^  
> ~Enjoy~

** Eren’s POV **

 

Christmas was a fun day for everyone, what Erwin did for us was took us all ice skating, Petra showed up during that time and joined us laughing along when I always fell on my ass. If I wasn’t on my ass, I was clinging to Levi for dear life as he tried his best to teach me to skate. Afterwards Petra gave me a update on if anyone has seen my monster of a dad the last couple of months along with as much news she could gather from friends at the police stations on what the updates where.

 

Today was New Year’s Eve, the beginning of a new year along with a new me; or some bullshit like that. I never really liked celebrating a new year, it was just always going to end up begin like the last, nothing really changes for me each year. Of course it seem to be different this year, instead of some shitty house with foster parents, I was with real friends this year. I was smiling, laughing, and even trying my best to overcome my past.

 

I had a great plan for today, I was going to tell Levi the rest of my past, all of my dark secrets and then confess my feelings for him. It was time that I opened up to someone about this stuff, and what better way than to leave it in the previous year and start it with a happy moment? I was nervous at what I was going to do, but I was also very ready to share all this information with someone. I hope that he would still like me even after I tell him everything, and that he would also accept my feelings too. It is now just a matter of time before I tell everything that had happened to me, and it felt like forever. To pass the time I hung out with Armin and Mikasa sharing jokes, watching TV, and playing some games.

** Levi’s POV **

****

I had scrubbed every surface possible at least twice in this big ass house, trying to keep my mind off tonight. Tonight might just seem like a regular new year, but I was going to tell Eren some things that very few people knew. I don’t like to dwell on my past, but I felt that I needed to share it with Eren if I was going to make a move on him anytime soon. It was something that he needed to know, that anyone I got close to was destined to be harmed. All I could think of was Isabel and Farlan, and how they were my only family that I ever had; how could one secret bring such devastation?

 

I shook my head clear of those thoughts, I don’t need to be thinking of them just yet. I needed to keep these thoughts away till tonight. That was the import thing; it was then I would show Eren my true side, show Eren my trust, and my affections as well. Till then I need the distraction of cleaning.

 

**~Time skip~**

I was laying on my bed just after taking a shower, after all the cleaning I had done, I felt that I could use a shower to get of all the dirt that might have accumulated on me. I was just thinking of how I could get Eren away from his friends for the beginning of the New Year; when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Eren making his way into the room, when he saw me laying on the bed he smiled at me; that smile was so contagious, that I ended up smiling back. I opened my mouth to ask him if I could talk to him before the New Year when he held a finger to his lips to indicate to be quiet. I raised an eyebrow in question waiting to see what he would say.

 

“I need to talk to you, but not here” he said, his voice soft and unsure, for whatever reason, “Put on a jacket and follow me.” He said as he picked up his own dark green hoodie. I did as I was told, getting up from the bed grabbing my jacket that was hanging on my desk chair. He open the door slowly, poking his head out seeing if anyone would notice us leaving, he then waved at me as to indicate to follow him. He slowly made his way to the stair case that lead up to the attic.

 

“I hope this isn’t a way for you to kill me away from everyone,” I said nervously while trailing him, Eren just laughed at me. He made his way to the window at the other side of the attic, opening it up and putting his foot on the edge as he leaned out grabbing the edge of the roof and hoisting his way up. I watch, scared of him falling to his death, “Eren I don’t think this is such a good idea.” I said as I tried to keep him from falling.

 

“Its fine Levi, I have done this before,” He stated as he poked his head back into the window, “this is the only place I know of to talk tonight without interruptions.” I sighed, doing exactly what he did and slowly making my way onto the roof with him. I felt his hands steading me, making sure that I had my footing before making his way across the roof, waving me after him once again. I followed at a much slower pace, keeping my eyes on my feet the whole time to make sure that I wouldn’t fall.

 

Eren took a hold of my arm once more but continued walking next to the chimney to block some of the wind that was gently blowing tonight, taking a seat and laying on his back to stare at the night sky. I mimicked him, just to have my breath taken away from the view of the billions of stars that we were able to see. Eren smiled at my reaction, as he continued to stare into the dark abyss called the nighttime sky.

 

“Levi, I thought tonight would be a good time as any to tell you more about myself.” He said in a soft whisper as he continued, “As you know my father killed my mother almost a decade ago, I ran to get away from the man, just as my mother told me. I tried to get to the front door and run or at least scream loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but I didn’t make it. I was tackled to the floor by my father; he then proceeded to beat me within an inch of my life.” I tense next to Eren as he explains that night’s events, happy that he didn’t have to face them anymore, but still sad that this boy had to go through something like that. I didn’t think of what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him towards me on this cold night, as he told this dark tell. “Before he finished the job he stopped, and took me down to the basement of our house, a place that was always forbidden to my mother and I. There I saw animals that where begin kept in cages, some dying, others already dead. Another part of it was a whole lab that was set up to create vaccinations to give the subjects, as to test them on. From then on I was one of those animals. I was beaten, starved, and rapped in that basement. My father tested everything on me after animal use to see the effects that it would have on humans. If things didn’t go his way he would take it out on me by withholding food, giving generous helpings of beatings, and other days he would bring another man down and let him have his way with me. I was in that basement for a year and half before someone reported strange noises from there. A day before the police came down to investigate what was going on in the basement, my Father had taken everything out from there and killed ever animal test subject. As for me, he beat me, leaving me to die in my cage before the police could find me.” His face was now soaked with tears, his voice trembling along with his body as he relived the life he had lived before he was rescued. “I was picked up by the police the next day, hanging to life by a thread, I was in the hospital for about 5 months due to severity of some wounds, the malnutrition of my body, and the state of my mental stability. It was after all of that I was finally placed in my first foster home.” He cracked a small smile, the first he had since begin his story. I choked back my own tears now. “It was the house with Marco, he was 8 and I was 7, he taught me how to be a kid again; before everything went south again. Apparently my father found out that I was still alive. He came to the foster house; Marco and the nice couple were home while I was at the shrink per the doctor’s order after my release from the hospital. Petra had brought me back to the house, where we found the couple murdered in the living and Marco bloody and beat in the kitchen, but none the less alive. He had told Marco, to inform me that I was to die by his hands. After that I was thrown around in the system to lessen the likely hood of him ever finding me. That was till a few years ago, when it seemed like he would’ve given up on looking for me, but has not lessened my fears.” He had finished telling me of his past, ashamed of what had happen to him. I held him closer to me, happy that he was here with me now.

 

** Eren’s POV **

 

I was nervous on what Levi would think of me, I had just spilled everything from my dark past to him. That was till I felt his arms tighten around me, pulling me closer to his warm chest, my face cold from where the tears had fallen.

 

“Oh Eren,” he said placing a tender kiss on my forehead, “Thank you for telling me this, I know how hard this was for you to tell me. I think that I should tell you something about me, seeing as you have had enough courage to tell me everything about you.” I opened my mouth in protest going to say that if he wasn’t ready then he didn’t have to. “Brat, before you say anything about not having to, I want to.” I froze a moment before nodding at him. Of course I was happy that he would be telling me something about himself, since I don’t know much about his past, but I was upset thinking that he felt obligated that he had to tell me his past now, all because I had told him mine.

 

“I know what you are thinking, but I wanted to tell you about my past before you ever dragged me up here, you brat.” Levi took a breath, thinking about where to begin. I wrapped my arms around his waist like he had done for me, resting my head on his chest since he didn’t want me to move away from him. “Let see, I think first I should tell you about my mother. She was a sweet person, who had a bad hand dealt to her; she was disowned by her family shortly after she found out she was going to have me, from there she was living on the street, in shitty motels looking for odd jobs to keep herself and me alive to see the next day. It was when I was 8 she fell ill and never got better, I was then on my own. I was found shortly after her passing by a man that claimed to be my uncle, his name was Kenny. I never really saw him that much but he sent money to the landlord of whatever apartment, or motel that I was placed in. He also gave me some money to buy food that I needed but not much after that. It was about a couple years after Kenny I ran into another kid that was living off the street. His name was Farlan, I helped him for a bit before we ran into a spunky red head named Isabel. For about three years we caused trouble by joining a local gang. They were like my brother and sister, and we always had each other’s backs. One day I was running late from a job that I was hired for; when I arrived to the small apartment that we were calling home for a time. There was my friend laying on the cold floor, dead, and a man sitting in the chair waiting for me. The same man that had taken me in after my mother’s passing; Kenny had shown up at our house enraged at me. One thing that I didn’t tell Isabel or Farlan was that Kenny was trying to train me take over his rule of the Ackerman’s, a group of people for hire, like a group of hitman. Of course I did as I was told at first collecting and saving all the money I could from the jobs, but after I ran into Farlan and Isabel I ran away from everything. This was Kenny’s revenge for everything, and he told me to come back or face the same fate as they did. Of course I was ready and willing to die like them, but then the police came bursting in, they tried to take Kenny in but he somehow escaped shortly after, and I ended up here with Erwin.” His voice only wavered at the mentioning of Farlan and Isabel, but other than that it stayed strong.

 

We sat in silence now, waiting for the year to end and another the next to begin while we laid there holding each other and staring at the stars above us.

“Levi,” I said at the same time Levi said my own name. We paused a moment before chuckling,

“You can go first,” I said looking into his blue gray eyes.

“Alright,” he coughed, his cheeks betraying him with a slight pink tone creeping up, “well, I-I don’t know where to begin.”

I smiled, knowing what he was going to say, “Levi, I think I know what you are about to say,” I leaned up on my elbow, placing my face inches away from his. His breath hitched at the sudden movement. “Levi, I have come to like you, as more than a friend. I haven’t felt like this ever before,” I mumbled, a blush creeping into my own cheeks, either from the cold or embarrassment, or maybe a little bit of both.

“Eren,” his voice was now a soft whisper as he closed the gap between us, our lips brushed each other’s. Little did we know, that the New Year had closed in and our friends were now below us celebrating. He pulled back a little now, one of his hands placed on my cheek, smiling at me. “I am happy that you feel that way. I was afraid that I was the only one.”

 

I just shook my head, giving him another kiss. “I am just as happy as you are, I was scared that after you heard everything that you might not want me.” I said, “but I am happy that I was proven wrong.”

 

We stayed up there for a while longer, enjoying each other’s company, watching the moon and stars, innocently unaware of what was to come in the near future for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay cliffhanger! I am nowhere done with this fic I still have a couple ideas left for it! so be prepared on what is to come in the future chapters. ^^ I do hope you liked the chapter! Please leave comments or kudos letting me know your thoughts on the new chapter!! If you are too shy to talk on here send me an email at demondog136@Yahoo.com  
> ~Till next time~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy look a new chapter, so first I am going to say sorry for any and all mistakes you will find through out this chapter. I am being really lazy a well as I do not have a lot of time on my hands at the moment to go through and read every again. Please do point them out to me, I did write this in a rush(as the idea was fresh in my head and I didn't want to lose the inspiration for it) so I know there are going to be a lot located throughout the chapter. 
> 
> With that being said, college yes once again college, I am back and working really hard to pass all my classes, which means there will not be a lot of free time to write any chapters. Like always I will try my best to have one written as soon as possible, but there might be a month between each chapter, I can't give you a time schedule as to when I might post :/.
> 
> Now enough from me, I am just going to go back to all the homework that I have, and again sorry for all the mistakes that might be in the chapter. I do hope you like what is in store for you this chapter(Be prepared for feels!!) it is back to the main plot that was lost somewhere along the way!   
> ~Enjoy~

** Eren’s POV **

****

It had been a few weeks since that first kiss between Levi and me, and there had been many that followed. Of course we never talked about our relationship and what is entitles, but at this point I think it is right to assume that we are boyfriends. Of course we haven’t told anyone of this, but the way we have been acting around each other I think they might already know that something has changed between us.

 

Armin and Mikasa both had hinted in knowing, but they are waiting for me to say something, instead of putting their nose where it doesn’t belong; Jean of course has been trying so hard to win over Marco, but he also has notice and asked me on a few accessions on what happened between us, and if he need me to kick Levi’s butt if he tried anything that he would do it for me without a second thought. Of course I told old horseface to fuck off and go chase his Freckled Jesus, he pretended to pout, but left with a small chuckle.

 

The first snow fall hit sometime last night and now everything looked like a white wonderland, the inner kid in me screamed for me to run out there and fall into the cushion of snow, of course I couldn’t that. Even with the snow fall there was still “school” for us since we didn’t need to go anywhere for it. So now all of us are crammed into the small room grumpy that we had to show up, even Levi was grumpier then usual (and I think that was a hard thing to do since he was always a grumpy pants). I couldn’t keep my head straight and caught myself staring out the window more than I should have wishing that I could go out there and romp around in this white canvas that was covering the yard.

 

The trees where decorated in the white fluffy snow, while the snow on the ground remand untouched, I thought of a few white winters I had with my mom before the accident. How we would both run outside at the same both bundled up in many layers of coats and scarves. How we would both fall down into the snow and make a pair of snow angles, then how we would be a snowman while throwing a bit of snow at each other. Then after all that was done we would head inside to have a nice hot cup of hot cocoa, along with a bowl of soup as the warmth of the house would sneaks its way back into our toes and fingers.

 

I sighed felling a little down now at the thoughts, but at the same time happy, even if she wasn’t here with me anymore I had Levi now. I can make so many happy memories with him.

 

** ~Time Skip~ **

****

Right after class I couldn’t take it anymore, I somehow talked Levi, Armin, and Mikasa to join me outside. I quickly put on a few more layers while Levi muttered under his breath something about how I better do something for him, for making him come out in the cold. I was the first one outside running around like a crazy person laughing and watching my breath come out in puff of steam. I smiled as I fell onto the snow, chuckling as I knew that my clothes would be soaked underneath when I make my way inside at some point. A shadow suddenly looms over me, as I looked up and saw something that I wish I could take back.

 

** Levi’s POV **

 

I put on so many layers of clothes, knowing of how cold it would be outside. I was of course unhappy about going outside, but happy when I saw a big goofy grin spread across the brats face when I said that I would join him outside. He had been so restless the whole day, and kept staring out the window, seeming to leap at any chance to go outside. I slowly made my way outside to see two other brats hanging out beside the door. They looked up at me with a confused look, I raised an eyebrow at both them.

“Where is Eren I thought he was with you?” The blonde coconut said as confusion set on to his face. I shot him a look shaking my head, where could the brat have gone, and if he was out there hiding waiting for his chance to hit us with a snowball I will hurt him.

 

We sighed and started a trek through the snow, to see if we could find the said brat, and what he had in store for us since he begged up to come outside. We looked for a good ten minutes before we saw something sort of sign that the brat was outside, but it was one that made our heats drop. There in the snow was an imprint of his body as if he was lying on the snow, but there where splatters of crimson all around it. I felt my body go cold at the sight that was in front of us, something had happen to my brat, something I didn’t protect him from.

 

I heard Mikasa and Armin saying stuff heard one of them took off running, the next thing I know was Erwin pulling me into his office sitting me down on one the couches. I heard him talking on the phone when I finally came back to my body the cold shock sinking deep into my bones.

 

“Yeah, Mikasa, Armine and Levi found it, there was blood in the snow, now I am not sure it is Eren’s or not, but by the looks of it, it just might be.” I looked up at Erwin who was on the phone with someone, I think it might be Petra, “Alright, we will see you in a few.” He hung up the phone before placing it in his pocket, then he turned to me and noticed that I was listening in to what he had said.

 

“Petra will be here in a bit, along with the police, they are going to want to talk to you about what you found,” Erwin knelt before me looking into my eyes, “They are going to try to find what happened to him, if you can tell us anything that might be useful something that Eren has said in the last few days or even what you might have seen. I am going to stare going through the video feeds, but till then do take it easy.” I looked at him with a frim look, I will not be giving up without a fight, I will make sure that my brat is back with me safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot thicknss what happened?!? :) all in good time my little ones!! Levi I'm sorry that I took away your sweet muffin from you!! 
> 
> ^^ I do hope you liked the chapter! Please leave comments or kudos letting me what you think has happened to Eren our poor baby! If you are too shy to talk on here send me an email at demondog136@Yahoo.com  
> ~Till next time~


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, it isn't that long sadly because I haven't had much time for anything except for school.... and maybe youtube >.> I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be since, but I think I will type at least one, maybe two in the in March since I have spring break coming up! Yay!
> 
> Anyway I do want to give a bug shout out to Theunderground15 they have helped me out on editing this chapter, and put some input as well. If you can go check them out on here, they are very sweet and have a lot of talent. With all that I need to point out WARNINGS for this chapter, there is abuse, in this chapter please if you are triggered by this do not read, or read at your own risk; there is also forms of torchur in here.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this short read~

** Eren’s POV **

I woke up in a pitch black room, a throbbing pain in the back of my skull and a stickiness on the back of my neck a reminder of how I came to be here. I remembered romping around in white pristine snow waiting for Levi, Mikasa, and Armin to join me, when I looked up to see someone, then inky blackness. How I came to be here, or what here is, is still unknown me. When I first woke up I tried to move my hands and feet to only find out that they had been tied down, after several minutes of fighting the restraints I gave up. I don’t know how long I have been here already, or if anyone knows I am missing; I was lost in thought when I heard a door bang open from somewhere, and loud echoing footsteps enter the room.

 

I started to struggle again against my restraints unsure of what might happen, but a good idea. A blinding light was switched on above me, and I quickly averted my eyes as I continued my fruitless struggle. Then the person spoke, a voice I wish I could forget, one that has been haunting me for my entire life.

“Give up Eren,” I fought against the restraints even harder, the gag in mouth muffling the screams, I wished this was just another one of my nightmares that plagued me, and that Levi would wake me up any second. “No one is coming for, you are a worthless human.” His voice right against my ear, he spoke in a whisper, tears blearing my vision. Why? Why was it when I was happy he always had to show back up? Why can I not get rid of this one demon in my life? “Just hold still and this will be painless.” My once loving father said, now here he was my keeper, my hell tamer. The one that always came up and brought me back to my own little hell each time.

 

I saw in the corner of my eye all his interments that he likes to use, laying out on the table, all clean and shinning, waiting to be used. Tears leaked faster from my eyes, I tried to beg through the gag in mouth asking for his forgiveness of whatever I had done. Asking that he wouldn’t do this. He picked up a syringe filled with a bright blue liquid, “This is will only hurt for a moment, and then it will be over.” He said, pushing my head to the side and get access to my neck, I fought not wanting to go through this again, begging anything that might listen to save me.

 

He pushed the syringe into my neck and let the on rush of the liquid into my body; it burned as it entered my blood stream, I felt like my blood had turned to liquid fire. What had he just put into me? I couldn’t hold back my screams of agony, as the medicine ran a course through me body, I put up a greater fight now, just to get away from the pain that was being caused. It felt like hours, it might have been since I no longer had a since of time, before I blacked out from the pain.

 

** Levi’s POV **

****

It had been three days since Eren was taken, all of us where in a state of shock still, not really believing that he had been taken. Mikasa and Armin seemed to blame themselves, as must as I blamed myself. If I had gotten ready quicker I might have been there to help, or if we didn’t go outside this all might have been prevented.

The first day that Eren was taken, there was a storm of people, coming in and out of St. Rose, asking all sort of questions. Police, private investigators, and even the foster system big heads came out here. Petra was devastated when she learned what happen to Eren blaming herself, of what happened. Of course I blame the asshole who did, of course we all have the same person in mind that might have taken him, but as the police are saying we can’t be sure until we have proof that he is the one that took him. All it is now for us is a long ass waiting game, waiting for the bastard to mess up on his own, leaving something behind, or even someone calling in to report that they have seen him.

 

I had locked myself in our room the second day, not wanting to come out for anything, hoping to and whatever higher power there was that Eren will be found before anything major happens. I have heard from his side of what happened to him, and how he was afterwards, I don’t want him to go through that again, but if he has to I will be by his side this time. I will help him pick up the piece, and build him up to be strong once more; he will not go through this alone once again.

 

I just hope that we can find him soon, and that we get to him before anything happens, but I have a feeling that it might already be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah I think I am going to hide for a bit~ <3 anyways I do hope that you liked the chapter, I think I am not going to be dragging this on for to much longer, but you never know what might happen. Please leave kudos and comments of what you thought of this chapter ideas as well since I haven't had time at all to brainstorm or even really type anything lately. If you want send me an Email at demondog136@yahoo.com 
> 
> Till next time~


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! :) I hope you all doing well, I have some news good, but sad news. I have been thinking on how to end this story, and have come to the decision that this might come to end about chapter 20. Now this isn't for sure, but I have thought about it ending it soon. Now with that I am going to try to type the rest of the chapters this week since it is my spring break, I would love your suggestions on what you want to happen in the next few chapters, or how you want it to end. Please either leave them in the comments, or email me at demondog136@yahoo.com like so many of you have. I will take your suggestions, and thoughts into consideration through the next few chapters. <3
> 
> Now enough from me lets get back to the story.  
> ~Enjoy~

** Levi’s POV **

****

I have begun thinking the worst, it has been over two weeks since Eren went missing and it seems like the case was going nowhere. There has been no sighting of the bastard that took him, or even worse no a body. The police have all but given up hope on finding him alive any more, they said the first 48 hours was the best window of hope of finding him alive, but now they said they would be lucky to find anything.

 

It hurt to hear that, I didn’t want to give up hope on my bright eyes, he had such fighting spirit that I knew that he wouldn’t go down without a fight. I wish that I was there with him, so I could help, but as of right now, all I could hope and that only took you so far.

 

I sat in the spot where we confessed that we liked each other, looming at the stars that we both sat under which felt like years ago, here I sat looking for a sign in the deep dark sky, of what I was supposed to do. I was tired of just sitting around feeling useless, as Eren was out there fighting for his life most likely, but what I was supposed to do I was not so sure anymore. I was lift in the dark, as much as everyone else on what was to be done. A lone shooting star shot across the night sky, it seemed like a stupid thing, but I took the childish chance and wished. It might have been a fleeting wish, but one I had my whole heart been hind. _Bring Eren home to me._

A lone tear crept its way past me sliding down my check as I open eyes and stared up in the dark abyss once again. If Eren was willing to fight, I will put all my hope and fighting spirt I could and hope that it would reach him, so he can once again be home.

 

** Eren’s POV **

****

I opened my eyes once again finding myself in a dark room, I have all but lost a sense of time, I had no way of knowing if it was day or night, morning or afternoon. He came down whenever he pleased, then left after what seemed like hours of torcher. I have no idea how long I have been here, all I knew was that this was to become my tomb soon. The lack of food was getting to me, of course he gave me water every few days, but no food in slight. The test have no taken a turn, instead of injections of strange liquids it moved to something worst. He ran test to see how fast I healed, he would take a knife and make various size gashed all over my body and time them to see how long they take to heal. Once he even went as far as broke my leg, sadly it didn’t heal, he was furious trying to figure out why it wouldn’t heal. Of course he didn’t care of how much pain I was, he didn’t care that I was going to die down here. All he wanted as the numbers, and information on what he could do with this medicine. If I died he would most likely more on to the next test subject, seeing if he could recreate whatever he had given to me.

 

I squirmed a little wincing when I felt some of the still healing cuts brush against the cold table beneath me. I moved my hand a little seeing if by chance he had left a thing untied sadly it just caught and didn’t let me move my hand up that much. It was then I noticed that he hadn’t tighten the shackles on my arms lately giving me wiggle room for my hand and wrist to slide. My heart jumped into my throat, this might be my one chance to leave this hell hole, I might get a chance once again to see the daylight. I couldn’t help the tearful smile that was on my face at the hope of being free once again.

 

I started my work at getting my hand out of the stupid shackle pain ripped through my hand as to roped bit deeper into the already inflamed skin, but I didn’t stop. I heard a pop and black spots danced around in my vision. It seemed that I might have just broke my thumb, but I seemed to help slip my hand out from the shackle. It was just in time too, I heard the door open above me, I quickly undid the one holding my neck the best I could with a broken thumb and my other had before I reached over grabbing the first thing that my hand come in contact with. I heard the slow decedent of footsteps growing closer to me. I now had a fighting chance, I was not going to die without taking him with me. If I was to meet death, he will meet with him as well, he will be cussing my name all the way to depth of hell he will be dragged.

 

With quick movement I had my feet free, and waiting for this fight once and for all. Something I should have done all those years ago, even in my weaken state, I held my head high looking forward. I will accept death with open arms as soon as I took this demon down, but till then he had to wait a moment, I had business to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you liked the chapter, and the hope that Levi and Eren would soon be reunited..... >.> or not..... >:3 please leave Kudos to indicate that you liked it, or comments below of what needs to be improved. As I said at the beginning this is coming to an end, ad I would like for your suggestions so leave those also in the comments, or again email me at demondog136@yahoo.com :) till next time!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very small chapter sorry about that, I was going to post chapter 19 as 18 and this one going to be 19 and thought against it >.> You'll see why in a few days time. Anyways as I said this is a very short chapter all in Levi's POV, but hold a lot of information for the ending of the story. I do hope that you enjoy it, and now I am going into hiding *Quickly takes off running* I regret nothing!!

** Levi’s POV **

 

I was curled up in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs, waiting on news of Eren. The others were either pacing back and forth, sitting at the edge of their seat jumping each a nurse called out a name to just sit down disappointed or at the café having their lunch. We had been here since late last night, after Petra called us in fear to tell us the news of course I had, like the night he showed up, been hanging out in Erwin’s office.

* * *

_“Levi, go get some sleep, I swear that I will tell you any news that comes up on Eren as soon as I hear about. You haven’t slept a full night since.” Erwin said concern laced in his voice, “it isn’t going to do Eren any good if you have no sleep.”_

_I sighed knowing he was right, but as soon as I was about to agree to it knowing that I should sleep, his phone started to ring. I sat up real quick as he picked it up and put it on speaker knowing that I would have bothered him every second he was on the phone, trying to get answers._

_“Petra?” Erwin answered the phone casting me a look telling me not to say a word._

_“Erwin…” Her voice was strained with happiness of sadness I wasn’t sure, “T-They found Eren,” I held back a gasp at the news, they found him!_

_“Petra, it sounds like there is more.” Erwin said eyeing me as to make sure that I didn’t demand anything._

_“There is,” she said as a sniffle made its way over the speaker, “They called me to explain everything Erwin, they said that a neighbor saw cars at their old house, and Grisha coming and leaving at strange times. Well the police went over there to see what they could find, and they said it was more than that bargain for…” She took a steady breath, “They said when they arrived on the property his car was already there, so the radio back to the station to inform them what was happening and headed in. There before them was not what they expected they searched the whole house, but found nothing until they went into the basement. The two that went in said it was like a torcher chamber, t-there was things down there that they did not want to tell me, or more like couldn’t. One officer couldn’t handle it much longer until the saw blood, with that they made the way deeper into the room and saw Grisha, he had multiple stab wounds, and a few feet away was Eren, it seems that he put up a fight in a deplorable body conditions, he sustain his own wounds be it before the scuffle or after was not informed to me. The station called me and told me everything that was reported back to me, saying that they are taking him to the hospitals. They had no idea how long he was down there for before they arrived, but as soon as they could started CPR, then EMTs showed up and took over.” She finished telling us everything, her own sobs came over the phone, “E-Erwin they said there is a good chance that he wouldn’t make it, that we might lose him… I’m scared.”_

_I was in tears but refused to make a sound, as Erwin continued to talk to Petra, “He is a fighter Petra, don’t count him out just yet. We will hear everything about what is happening when we go to the hospital.” While he was saying this he was looking straight at me, tossing me a thin rope of hope. I just hoped that it wouldn’t break like it has done so many times._

_* * *_

“Family of Eren?” A nurse called out, everyone on in the sitting room shot up from where they were seated. The nurse wore such a grim face, it made me tremble of what the news could possibly be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah a cliffhanger :3 but your in luck! Chapter 19 is already pre-typed! Yay so you will know that out come soon!! Mwahaha but till then you are stuck pondering of what news of Eren!! 
> 
> With all that I do want your feed-back be in through the comments or through email -> demondog136@yahoo.com
> 
> I also really love kudos, so drop one off to say that you liked it!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back :) only one more chapter to go after this. T.T I have been with this fic for a little over a year, and it is kinda of sad for it to be ending, but at the same time I am very happy. I do hope that I can do right on the ending.
> 
> With everything I do hope that you like this chapter I know you have been waiting a long time for answers on Eren and what is happening with him :) so I do hope you like it and a surprise guest as well.  
> ~Enjoy~

** Eren’s POV **

 

I lie there on the cold concert floor, as I look on into the dark remembering what I have just done. There was no going back, I just wish that I could have seen Levi one last time. My eyelids grew heavier with each passing second. I might be dying, but at least my father met death first, of course I regret on not seeing Levi one more time, but at least I took that fucker down with me. My eyes closed which didn’t seem to make a difference there was darkness still, but one thing that seemed to fade was the pain that coursed through my battered body. _I will just rest a few minutes, I need to get back to Levi_ , I thought to myself as I slept into the blackness.

* * *

_I opened my eyes feeling the soft warm breeze flowing over me, I saw a blue sky with clouds slowly drifting overhead. I sat up, how did I get here? Where is here? I am so confused, I don’t even remember what I was doing before I came here. What is going on?!_

_I felt panic rise in my chest as I looked around, I was sitting underneath a huge oak tree shading me from the afternoon sun. I was sitting in a middle of a large field, the grass bending in the wind as it passed through it in waves. There was almost no sound to be heard except for the constant wind. I turned my head and saw a small blanket with a white basket set up a few yards away from my spot underneath the tree._

_What is that? Is someone else here? I pushed myself from the soft cushion of the grass, there was a sudden gust of wind kicking up bring dust up into my face. I brought my arms to face to protect my eyes from the dust, I slowly lowered my arms after it passed and there was now a women standing beside the blanket. She had a beautiful white dress coming down to her knees, and large white sun hat casting a shadowed over her face. She was waving her hand at me beckoning me to join her over there, I let myself take a few tentative steps closer to her, watching her all the while._

_As I got closer I saw that she had long beautiful auburn hair that was pulled into over her shoulder. I felt that I should that I know her, but I couldn’t place of why, I stopped at the edge of the blanket and stared at her. She slowly took her hat off, and met my stare with a warm smile, I stood there in shock._

_“Hello baby, I am sorry that I meet you again like this,” She said with tears rolling down her check._

_“Momma,” my voice and lips trembled, as I stared at her, this couldn’t be she was supposed to be dead. I shook my head as I stared at her, but there she was standing in front of me. “Momma!” I didn’t care, I didn’t think about what it meant. I threw myself at her hugging her with all I had, “I have missed you momma.” I cried, as she held me up._

_“I have missed you too baby,” She took my checks into her hands as she studied my face, “You have grown into a handsome young man without me. I wish I was given more time with you, but there is always a bigger plan for us. I am just happy that I get to call you my son.” She said as she wiped my tears away. “As I would love to talk to you forever, I am only given a certain amount of time baby.” She said as she pulled back._

_I took a deep breath to steady myself as I stared at her, “Wait if I am talking to you, does that mean I’m dead?” I asked in fear, of course I said I was ready to meet death, but at the same time I wish that I had a little more time on Earth. I couldn’t leave Levi on his own, not after all the people that have abandoned him._

_My mother sighed a sad longing look in her eyes as if she knew what I am missing, “It is hard to explain…” she paused a moment thinking on what to say, “yes you are dead, but at the same time you are not, there is a chance for you to return to earth, but at the same time you can choose to stay here. The reason is, your body is being kept alive as we speak, and ambulance has been called and those young people are fighting to keep you there, putting everything they can to help you, but it is up to you to choose to accept that call.”_

_I opened and closed my mouth unable to think, I had died, or I was dead as we spoke, yet I could chose to go back, I could go back to Levi, Armin, Mikasa, everyone. I could go back to the world of the live grow up and have a life. Or I could stay here with my mom a women who was taken away from me when I was young, the one who didn’t get to watch her son grow up._

_“Now just wait I know what you are thinking, I am not upset that I didn’t get to be with you every step of the way. I am just upset of what you had to go through, I love you I have gotten to watch you afar, I am happy that you have friends that can be there for.” A devilish smirk played upon her face now, “and the young man, that has been fighting tooth and nail himself to get you back.”_

_“L-Levi?” I looked at her in shock, she knew that I liked Levi, that I was gay._

_“Ahh yes that was his name, he has been making wishes, promises to anyone that is willing to listen, he had said that he would gladly take you place if only you came back. I must say he is the perfect man for my baby.”_

_“So you aren’t mad, I-I mean disappointed that I like guys?” I asked scared, but happy that my mother liked Levi, of course I was always afraid that I had disappointed her that I like boys instead of girls, but I could haven’t know, well until now, what she thought._

_“Of course not baby, I couldn’t be happier,” she reaches out a places a soft hand on my cheek, “baby I know that choice you are going to choose, I am just happy that I had a few moments with you to tell you that I am happy of the young man you have become, and that there is nothing that could make me disappointed in you.” She place a kiss to my forehead, “I do I wish that I could spend more time with you, but it time for us to part ways, I love you baby, but it is time that you woke up.”_

_Tears slid out my eyes once again, “Yes momma, I would love to join you, but right now Levi needs me. I am all he has as of right now, I promise to make you proud of me. Till next time.”_

_She smiles and pulls away, “Of course baby, I cannot wait to see you happy, and make sure to adopt me some grandchildren you hear me!” She says as her own tears slide down her face. Time seemed to blur, everything slipped into blackness once again._

_* * *_

Pain was brought back in full force as voice where yelling above me, I opened my eyes and saw shadow figures above me as the ceiling rushed above us, “L-Levi.”

“His back!” Someone yelled above me, “we have just now got a steady pulse back, but he isn’t out of woods yet.”

 

The voice started to fade as I once again slipped into darkness, but I knew this time that I would wake up from it all, I just need to rest a little longer. I couldn’t wait till I was reunited with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I do hope that you liked this chapter, playing with your feeling on this on that is for sure! please leave your kudos and comments below on what you thought, and what you would like in the final chapter, since I still have to type it up. Also send me email if you want at demondog136@yahoo.com and I will see you guys in soon for the last chapter <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies and I am sorry for the wait for this last chapter. First off as you can see it isn't very long and I do apologize for that for some reason I couldn't really start it, and when I did it did this! So please get ready for the feels grab tissues at cuteness overload! I do want to say thank you to everyone first to who commented who emailed me I loved all your messages. I am sorry for all the mistakes located in here I haven't had a beta lately and didn't want to keep you waiting much longer.

It was three years after Eren was found, it was a long arduous time to trust people again; Eren wouldn’t let anyone touch him accept Levi, who never stepped away from his side. The injections that was administer never been identify, even when doctors went over the notes over each and every one there was no sense that could be made since everything was coded. Levi and Eren’s relationship flourished, in those months, they had found a love that they thought they would never find, especially found in such a system. Of course they had support from their friends as well, they stood by them and made sure that they ate and bathed, never questioning anything that happened. Petra always stopped by when she could talking to Eren during the stay, and happy that she had him back.

 

“Levi~” Eren whined on his spot of the sofa, it had only been a few months since they moved into the apartment, and wasn’t very furnished, but it would soon feel like home. They both had well-paying jobs, and were looking forward to the adventures. It was thanks to Erwin that they were able to stay at St. Roses for a few months after they both turned 18 and were no longer a part of system to get their feet under them.

“Yes Brat?” Levi said from his spot in the kitchen, a laptop opened in front of him. A company hired Levi straight, it was run by a friend of Erwin named Hanji. Levi had come to know them as “Shitty-glasses” and each time Eren hears this he couldn’t help laugh, they were both very happy with life now.

 

“I was thinking,” Eren started.

“Well that is something new,” Levi smiled at his brat.

“Shut-up!” Eren laughed, “Anyways I was wondering, if you know after we establish a nice income, and everything…” Eren looked down blushing.

“Yes brat?” Levi said now closing his laptop to give Eren all of his attention.

“Well you see…” Eren now got up from his spot on the beat up sofa and made his way to Levi, “I was wondering if we could marry?” Eren said blushing at the same time a joyful smile on his face.

“Ohh? Is your proposal to me?” Levi said looking up at his blushing beauty.

“Well yeah,” Eren said rubbing the back of his head, he then dug into his pocket and pulled out a simple black box, “Will this help?”

 

Levi opened the box and there sat a simple silver band, with a single diamond in the middle. Levi started to tear up, “Eren?” Looking up at his beautiful love, the multicolored eyes were watering as well as they met silver. “You mean it?” Levi’s voice hoarse from the emotion.

“Y-Yeah,” Eren sniffled, “I mean it, you are the best person I have met a-and I think we both need each other very much. We thought we wouldn’t ever find the love we deserve, but we did.” Eren took the ring out of the box and dropped to his knee, “So Levi will you marry me?” Tears now flowed down Eren’s face, his eyes twinkling in hope and love.

 

Levi threw himself at Eren, his love, his life, “Of course you stupid brat!” Levi’s own teary face pressed into Eren shoulder. Eren laughed as he pulled himself and Levi off the floor and sat on the abandon sofa and slipped the ring onto Levi’s finger, smiling at the sight of it. He silently thanked his Mother for the ring she had in storage unit, of all the stuff she had hidden from his Father. Eren was so happy that someone had felt the love for him, and love he felt someone else, now he couldn’t wait for the future and what it had in store for them.

 

“Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“What would you say if we adopted as well?”

“I would say whatever you want Love.” Levi whispered leaning up to place his lips on his on fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that I did a well enough job on the ending, I am sad to see the ending <3 as I bet all of you are as well. I do hope to see you all again one day in another adventure, be it in this fandom or another. Please leave comments saying what you thought for this final chapter please :)  
> I do have a favor for those other writers out there I am looking for a Co-Author on ideas, please Email me at demondog136@yahoo.com or comment below  
>  With love and a final good-bye~ Demon


	21. NOT A CHAPTER

Hello lovelies as it said at the beginning this is not a chapter; it is more of a question. I want to come back to the fandom of AOT/SNK after being away from it for awhile. Now tat will be a couple months away I first want to finish my other writing first of "The Boy The Snake and The Stone" before I jump into another writing. Now the  reason for this chapter is for plot bunnies! Yes I am searching for some plot bunnies or even prompts you would like to read; I do have a few of my own and I would like to know if it something you would like to read as well :)

 

The first plot bunny I have going through my head would be based upon the book "The Scorpio Races" by Maggie Stiefvater. It is one of my favorite books of all time and I love to re-read it whenever I have a chance. A lose summary of the book, for those who have not read it, is it is about horse racing but has a small twist it has horses from the sea coming on to the land; which they are faster then the average land horse. About a small family that has everything to lose since they have no more money.

 

The second plot bunny is based on an anime that I have recently watched, it is one from a couple years ago call [C]-Control. It has to do with how people enter a different demission (or the best way to describe it) for money, and have battles called deals. yeah I can't really good summary about it, I recommend to go watch it though :)

 

and my last plot bunny is basically an AU about an gender fluid Eren (Yes I know there are a lot of those out there but it is one of my favs to read). Basically it would be about how Eren's Family and Friend's have abandon them since they are that way, and Levi a gang member or something like that meets up with them and helps them.

 

Yeah that is all I have in my vaults at the moment; but I would really love to hear what you think about my plot bunnies or if you guys want something else. I prefer Levi/Eren since they are my OTP please leave comments below on what you want me to write or even send me an Email at demondog136@yahoo.com  I am also willing to do a co-write with someone if it is a big idea or many chapters. Any who that is enough from me at the moment just comment or send me and email; hope to hear from you guys soon!!

 

With Love,

Demon <3


	22. NOT A CHAPTER

It has been awhile has it not guys? :) <3 hahaha as you can see this is not a chapter, or anything. There is a short story out there that one of you guys sent to me and what they wanted to happen after Love me not. I read it and fell in love with it; if you guys can go take a look at it I think you would like it. Also if there are any others out there like this I would love to read them. Because it always brings a smile to my face to see such things. cuz I really don't mind someone using my work for inspiration and it makes me happy to see you guys get inspired by something that was written on whim. Anyways the work is called ["The Family she wanted" By Lunar eclipse studios](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12318511/1/The-family-she-wanted) (<\--Click there it should take you straight there) found on fanfiction.net please leave support for them and what they do because it takes a lot for someone to write something like this, and even more to post it! Thank you guys! <3 and hope to post here in this fandom again soon!

With lots of Love,

Demon


End file.
